Trahison
by Lyel
Summary: C'était un couple on ne peut plus heureux : des mutants dans un Institut qui pronait la paix. Et les humains normaux les laissaient tranquille ! Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tout bascule comme ça ?
1. Quand j'ai dérapé

Trahison  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à par quelques personnages que j'ai inventé, mais tout les autres appartiennent à Marvel et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus ...  
  
« Qui a cru que le bonheur durait toujours ? Comme on se sent blessé quand la personne en qui on a le plus confiance vous trahit lâchement ... Comment peut-on pardonner après ça ? »  
  
Ma nouvelle fic sur X-Men ! Elle met en scène les même personnage que dans « moi, je suis une voleuse »(CartoonX-Men Evolution), et ils entretiennent les même relations. J'ai juste rajouté quelques personnages de mon invention, comme Ethel que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre, ou Illusion que vous verrez dans le prochain !  
  
Ca se passe deux ans après ma première fic ... Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même !  
  
Chap. 1 : Quand j'ai dérap  
  
Il était 8 heures du matin quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre. Une main sortit des draps et éteignit l'appareil, puis re-disparut dans l'enchevêtrement de tissu. Mais une autre main jailli et repoussa avec enthousiasme la couverture. Une main bleue, poilue, avec trois doigts seulement. La propriétaire de la main blanche grogna, découverte dans le froid de la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, mais son compagnon semblait de très bonne humeur, elle devrait donc le suivre. Et puis, le réveil avait sonné, il fallait se lever.  
  
A contrecœur, Katie s'assit au bord du lit et bailla longuement. Kurt, à côté d'elle , se mit debout d'un bond et s'étira avec plaisir. Elle le regarda faire avec une moue amusée et se décida enfin à se lever entièrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air taquin et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.  
  
Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble, dans la même chambre. Ils se connaissaient depuis déjà 2 ans mais jamais ils n'avaient essayé d'emménager l'un chez l'autre. Il y a quelques mois, ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup, mais il fallait convaincre le professeur Xavier... Ils étaient quand même dans une école ! Et puis, Charles avait accepté, et ils avaient « déménag » pour s'installer dan une chambre de vrai couple. Ca faisait tout de même plus « officiel » comme ça !  
  
Katie s'enroula dans une robe de chambre tandis que Kurt enfilait un pantalon. Il n'était pas très frileux, mais c'était surtout grâce à sa fourrure : Katie, elle, n'avait que sa peau et sa petite chemise de nuit pour se protéger, et elle craignait énormément le froid de décembre...  
  
Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour y remettre un peu d'ordre et ébouriffa ceux de Kurt pour qu'ils paraissent un peu moins en ordre. Il la repoussa doucement.  
  
- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda l'elfe.  
- Mmmh, répondit Katie dans un sourire.  
- Je prends ça pour un oui !  
  
Il la prit par la taille et les téléporta dans la cuisine, un moyen beaucoup plus rapide de se déplacer qu'ils utilisaient régulièrement quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils y retrouvèrent Malicia en train de boire un verre de lait et Bobby qui mangeait une glace, comme à son habitude.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux ! Bonne nuit ? demanda Malicia en les regardant derrière ses mèches blanches qui lui recouvraient les yeux.  
- Ouais, ouais, répondit Katie.  
  
Son amie lui fit un sourire malicieux, regarda Kurt qui furetait dans le frigo puis revint sur Katie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
- J'imagine, fit-elle.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Demanda Kurt en se redressant.  
- Oh, rien du tout ...  
  
Mais elle lorgnait sur son pantalon et sur son torse nu d'un air révélateur qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il secoua la tête en riant et replongea dans son examen du frigidaire. Katie regarda son amie qui souriait toujours d'un air espiègle. Elle ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et ne perdait pas une occasion pour les taquiner avec ça. Il faut dire qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire de même avec Bobby si elle n'avait pas eu ce fichu pouvoir qui l'obligeait à dormir toute seule. Elle ne pouvait toucher la peau de personne, et il était hors de question qu'elle soit dans le même lit que quelqu'un, bien qu'elle le désirait ardemment. Katie ne faisait aucune remarque dessus mais elle savait que la vraie raison de ses plaisanteries étaient une profonde jalousie envers les deux amoureux. Si leur amitié n'était pas aussi solide, elle aurait sûrement été plus méchante avec eux, qui pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans aucune contraintes.  
  
Katie soupira, prise de pitié pour elle. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour Malicia, mais de toute façon les effets auraient été si éphémères ... Elles avaient maintes fois essayé mais jamais la jeune fille n'avait été satisfaite de la durée de l'échange, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais avoué. Katie pouvait prendre les pouvoirs des autres mutants et s'en servir, elle pouvait donc priver entièrement Malicia du sien pendant quelques minutes, mais ces quelques minutes étaient décidément bien trop courtes.  
  
Malicia regardait Katie avec un air qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux, et cette dernière ce sentit coupable, comme à chaque fois. Elle détourna le regard et se remplit un bol de céréales, pour pouvoir concentrer son regard sur autre chose que ces yeux qui la culpabilisaient tant d'être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avaient Kurt et Bobby mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.  
  
A ce moment, Jean entra dans la pièce avec Kitty et Wolverine, et la tension se dégonfla d'un coup. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, des nouvelles que Wolverine tirait de son journal ou de la dernière robe que Kitty avait acheté. Malicia et Katie participèrent avec entrain à la conversation, sans plus reparler de l'échange silencieux qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes auparavant. Mais dès qu'elle eu avalé ses céréales, Katie quitta la pièce sans s'éterniser. Ces derniers temps, elle avait plus de mal à supporter sa culpabilité, puisque ses rapports avec Kurt étaient excellents, sans aucunes anicroches.  
  
Katie enfila la tenue des X-Men, un costume de cuir noir bordé de jaune, avec des X jaunes sur les épaules et les genoux. Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable mais essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Elle avait une réunion avec le professeur Xavier et il valait mieux chasser ça de ses pensées avant qu'elle ne commence.  
  
Kurt la rejoint bientôt, pour mettre lui aussi sa tenue. Il se déshabilla et elle put contempler son corps musclé recouvert de fourrure bleue foncée. Il sentit son regard et se retourna en secouant la tête, faisant mine de la gronder.  
  
- Eh oh, c'est pas bien ce que tu fais là ... Ta maman ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas regarder les garçons qui se déshabillent ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête négativement et se mit à rire. Elle l'aimait tellement ... A ce moment, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Malicia mais juste à Kurt, à ses blagues, à son visage, au goût de ses lèvres ... Elle commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de lui quand elle se rappela la réunion, et elle du se stopper dans son élan.  
  
Kurt l'enlaça et ses mains glissèrent vers le bas de son dos. Elle l'embrassa longuement, savourant ce moment. Mais elle se recula une seconde fois, à contrecœur, pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il la regarda avec une petite moue déçue mais elle ne céda pas. En revanche, elle lui promit de remettre ça à après la réunion, quand ils seraient libres. Cette proposition parut plaire au jeune homme qui sauta dans sa tunique et qui lui prit la main pour se téléporter dans le bureau du professeur Xavier.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent les X-Men au complet, et Katie se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts ils étaient presque en retard. Leur entrée n'avait pas été très discrète et tout les regards étaient posés sur eux mais personne ne fit e commentaire. Elle sourit intérieurement en se disant que s'ils avaient eu des remarques à faire, les connaissant, ils ne se seraient pas gênés. Donc ... C'était bon, pour cette fois.  
  
Elle s'assit sur un siège à côté de Shadowcat, et se tourna vers Xavier avec un air de parfaite attention sur le visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait convoqués mais à voir son air grave ça devait être important.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne se posait plus de questions, l'esprit prit entièrement par la révélation que leur avait fait Charles Xavier. Les X-Men semblaient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, et elle-même ne se sentait pas le cœur à rire. Cet après-midi, ils devraient empêcher Magnéto et sa troupe de mener à bien une opération d'envergure qui visait un centre commercial dans une grande ville. Dans cette période de fêtes de Noël les magasins seraient bondés, et remplis d'humains normaux. Charles avait appris grâce à Ethel, alias Avenir, ce que Magnéto comptait faire et ses nombreuses sources de renseignements l'avaient confirmé, mais Katie aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à tout faire pour empêcher ce massacre de centaines d'humains.  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau avec des mines plus que sombres. Katie, Kurt, Bobby, Ethel, Malicia et Kitty, les cinq plus jeunes, avaient décidé d'aller en salle d'entraînement avant le déjeuner, avant de partir pour Boston. Ils auraient pu y aller tout de suite mais Charles ne pensait pas que Magnéto agirait avant l'après-midi, et les prémonitions d'Ethel indiquaient que rien ne se passerait avant : ils ne devaient donc pas avoir a intervenir tout de suite, ce qui leur laissait quelques heures de répit.  
  
Katie passa sa matinée à se battre contre les rafales de glace de Bobby et à esquiver Kurt qui se téléportait juste sous son nez. Elle évitait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs tant qu'elle pouvait leur échapper, mais elle dut prendre celui de Kitty quand Malicia voulu lui prendre la main. Ethel les prévenaient régulièrement des attaques par-derrière de l'un d'eux. Ils ne se battaient pas à leur maximum, ils le savaient tous, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de se délester de la tension qui augmentait à mesure que la matinée passait.  
  
Au déjeuner, les X-Men autour de la table mangèrent en silence, et seuls les indications de Charles et de Wolverine sur le déroulement des opérations venaient troubler le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.  
  
En sortant de la salle à manger, Katie croisa Ethel qui semblait la chercher. La jeune aveugle avait rejoint depuis peu le groupe des X-Men, sa faculté de voir des bribes d'avenir se révélant très utile. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre aux côté des autres mutants mais elle pouvait les avertir en cas de danger, et cela avait déjà sauvé la vie de plus d'un d'eux. Malheureusement elle ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir et les visions lui venaient à n'importe quel moment, quelquefois dans le désordre et plus souvent par images floues, très courtes et peu révélatrices. Elle était souvent secondée par le professeur qui l'aidait à préciser ses visions ou à les prolonger.  
  
Ethel prit Katie par le bras :  
  
- Il faut que je te parles, Katie.  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- J'ai vu quelque chose à propos de cet après-midi ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que s'était mais il faut que tu fasses attention.  
- Que je fasses attention ? Mais pourquoi ? Il va m'arriver quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu une impression ... Je ne sais pas grand chose, je t'ai dit. Mais ça te concerne, ça j'en suis sûre, répondit la jeune aveugle.  
- Bien ... Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus, je suppose. Merci quand même, j'essaierais de faire attention, je te le promets.  
- Merci. Si je vois autre chose je te préviendrais.  
  
Ethel lui serra le bras légèrement puis reparti vers le salon, se guidant seulement avec ses intuitions, marchant d'un pas assuré malgré son handicap.  
  
Katie, sans l'avouer à son amie, était plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Les visions d'Ethel étaient toujours vérifiées, et il faudrait qu'elle soit très prudente si elle voulait éviter le danger qui semblait la menacer.  
  
Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour lire et décompresser avant le départ mais des élèves de l'institut y étaient déjà, et elle avait avant tout besoin d'être seule. Elle aimait beaucoup les jeunes mutants qui étudiaient ici, et c'était réciproque. Katie était d'une nature amicale et très joyeuse, mais dès que son humeur changeait elle devenait radicalement différente, ce que tout le monde savait à l'Institut. Les étudiants ne s'étonnèrent donc pas du départ précipité de la jeune femme.  
  
Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et prit un de ses propres livres. La lecture était son passe-temps favoris, et cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule pour lire, au contraire. Mais la prémonition d'Ethel tournait dans sa tête et elle ne put pas se concentrer plus de deux minutes. Elle se leva, tourna quelques secondes, désœuvrée, et décida de rejoindre les X-Men pour aider aux préparatifs du départ.  
  
Apparemment les autres n'arrivaient pas non plus à faire autre chose puisqu'elle les retrouva presque au complet dans le gigantesque hangar qui abritait le X-Jet. Il ne manquait plus que Xavier, Ethel et Jean quand elle arriva. Elle retrouva Kurt qui, lui aussi, avait radicalement changé de caractère depuis le matin : il était sombre, ne disait pas un mot et ne souriait plus. C'était parfaitement compréhensible, d'ailleurs, et les autres X-Men avaient à peu près la même humeur que lui.  
  
Quand Charles arriva, ils firent un dernier point sur les consignes et la stratégie qu'ils utiliseraient. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils auraient à faire, et personne n'était mis à l'écart : le danger était partagé équitablement entre tous, même si les plus jeunes risqueraient moins que les plus âgés.  
  
Ils embarquèrent dans le Jet, et Katie sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus fort, comme à chaque fois avant une mission : elle avait peur avant, mais une fois là-bas ... Elle ne ressentait plus la peur, sur le coup. Après, c'était différent : ses actes et les risques qu'elle avait courut lui revenaient ... Et elle tremblait. Mais pour l'instant rien n'avait commencé, et d'après Ethel elle n'était même pas sûre s'en revenir vivante.  
  
- Katie, tu es prête ? demanda Charles.  
  
Ils approchaient de Boston, et c'était à elle de jouer. Elle devait repérer le centre commercial où Magnéto allait agir. Elle hocha la tête. Le silence se fit autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux. Ils étaient encore assez loin, elle devrait se concentrer énormément pour percevoir quelque chose à une si grande distance, et elle devrait en plus faire abstraction des pouvoirs des X-Men qui l'entouraient. Heureusement, le jet volait rapidement et ils se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque secondes. Elle força un peu plus sur son pouvoir, sentant en elle les pouvoirs de tout les mutants présents en-dessous d'elle, en ville. Une vague de chaleur plus importante affluait d'un endroit plus précis. Un rassemblement de mutants ...  
  
- C'est là, juste en dessous, fit-elle en montrant à Scott le centre  
commercial d'où elle percevait plusieurs mutants.  
- Qui est-ce ? fit Jean.  
- Hum ... Magnéto, je crois. Et Pyro... Vif-Argent ... Mystique ... et Dent de Sabre. Il y en a d'autres mais ... Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui ils sont.Je ne les connais pas, je crois.  
- Bien. Combien d'autres ?  
- 2. C'est tout. Ils ne les utilisent pas encore.  
  
Personne ne posa de question pour savoir de quoi elle voulait parler en disant « les », qui représentait leurs pouvoirs mutants. Katie n'agissant que sur les pouvoirs, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça ...  
  
- C'est bon, pour Magnéto, où tu es trop loin ?  
- Trop loin. Je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne le vois pas.  
  
Charles grimaça légèrement mais il s'y était attendu. Sa jeune protégée devrait se rapprocher au plus près pour l'atteindre, et jamais Magnéto ne serait là-bas sans sa garde rapprochée. Il serait difficile de l'accéder ... Mais c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Il espérait en tout cas que tout ce passerait comme prévu et que Magnéto ne se douterait de rien. La sécurité de Katie était en jeu dans cette mission, il en était conscient.  
  
Katie avait chaud, très chaud. Elle s'était trompée dans son approximation, ce n'était pas deux mutants qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais au moins cinq qui se trouvaient dans le magasin, et les dix mutants de Magnéto ajoutés aux dix X-Men ... Vingt mutants à supporter ... Cela commençait à faire lourd pour elle ... Et elle avait pris le pouvoir de Vif-Argent et d'un autre mutant inconnu, ce qui ajoutait à la pression en elle. Elle avait du mal à contenir la force qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, et la chaleur suffocante de ce magasin surchauffé n'arrangeait rien ! Elle était à couvert, comme le lui avait demandé Charles, avant de pouvoir atteindre Magnéto, mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. La vitesse nerveuse de Vif- Argent la poussait à sortir de derrière ces paravents, et l'autre force encore inconnue était désagréable, elle voulait s'en débarrasser ...  
  
Elle entendit soudain la voix de Jean dans sa tête : elle pouvait y aller ... Elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut en slalomant entre les présentoirs d'articles de Noël. Elle allait à une vitesse inimaginable, et cela lui faisait un bien fou, de sentir de l'air frais sur son visage bouillant ...  
  
Elle le vit soudain, entre deux corps couchés à terre. Un homme avec un casque rouge qui repoussait Jean et Scott. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de si près en deux ans, et il était assez impressionnant. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, elle était trop rapide, et toute son attention était focalisée sur les deux X-Men qui lui faisaient face. Elle tendit la main vers lui et elle sentit une puissance extraordinaire affluer en elle. C'était beaucoup trop, Magnéto était trop puissant pour elle, jamais elle n'arriverait à prendre tout ses pouvoirs ! Elle hoqueta et tomba à genoux tout en se forçant pour ne pas arrêter de pomper les pouvoirs du mutant.  
  
Elle vit que Magnéto la regardait. Les barres de fer qu'il avait levé contre Jean et Scott étaient retombées au sol. Les yeux du mutant la fixaient avec une telle intensité ... Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Comme de la stupeur ... Et de la haine. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle comprenait ça. Elle rampa à reculons pour échapper à ce regard brûlant.  
  
Les présentoirs de métal vibraient autour d'elle quand elle les effleurait et il aurait suffi qu'elle relâche son attention une seconde pour qu'elles échappent à son contrôle. Elle était entièrement concentrée là-dessus. Elle ne voyait pas, elle ne sentait pas les personnes qui avançaient derrière elle ...  
  
- AAAaaaah !  
  
La douleur avait surgi sans prévenir, la prenant au creux du dos, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, langue de feu qui la brûlait de l'intérieur ... Une seconde d'inattention ... Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers son assaillant, elle tendit juste le bras dans sa direction. Douce délivrance ... La puissance jailli sans retenue et elle vit s'envoler tous les objets de métal autour d'elle, dans une seule direction, cette personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle, elle qui avait tous les pouvoirs, elle qui n'avait besoin que d'un geste pour réduire n'importe qui en poussière. Elle était puissante, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter .... Et ça, c'était bien. Elle se savait intouchable, tandis qu'eux, misérables êtres qui avaient osé lui faire du mal ... Elle allait leur faire payer. Très cher. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de sa victime. Une femme, jeune, brune. Une tige de fer lui enserrait le cou, et son visage bleuissait à mesure que l'air de ses poumons se raréfiait.  
  
- Arrête ! Lâche-la !  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Un homme en fauteuil roulant ... Elle pouvait le briser quand elle voulait, ce n'était pas un problème. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner un ordre ? Elle retourna vers sa victime avec un sourire cruel. Elle commençait à devenir sérieusement bleu et ses yeux papillonnaient. Mais la tige de fer recula légèrement et la mutante put reprendre sa respiration, haletante.  
  
Katie se retourna, furieuse. Qui avait fait ça ? Jean tendait les mains vers elle, dans un effort visible pour délivrer la femme.  
  
- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ... grogna Katie.  
- Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !recommença Xavier.  
  
Mais Katie savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait faire subir le même sort à ces deux importuns, et elle se réjouirait ...  
  
Elle allait jeter toute sa puissance contre Jean et Xavier quand une douleur atroce jaillit dans sa tête. Elle se prit le visage entres ses mains en gémissant. La douleur était trop atroce, insupportable ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait dans sa tête et la torturait par plaisir ...  
  
- Arrêtez ça !! S'il vous plaît !!  
  
Elle avait vraiment hurlé ça ? Sa bouche avait demandé qu'il arrête ? Mais pourquoi arrêterait-t-il puisqu'elle l'avait menacé ouvertement ? Elle n'avait pas fait ça, pas vraiment ... Si ? Elle savait que Xavier avait raison de lui faire subir ça ... Elle avait fait ça, vraiment ?  
  
La douleur cessa comme elle était venue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hébétée. Charles la regardait, mais ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, c'était ... de la compassion, de l'inquiétude ?  
  
- Je ... Je suis désolée professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prise ... Excusez-moi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Katie ... Tu t'es laissée emportée par tes pouvoirs ... C'est normal, après ce que tu as fait.  
- J'ai failli la tuer, professeur. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
- L'important ce n'est pas ce que tu as failli faire mais ce que tu as fait ... Et elle est vivante. C'est le principal.  
- Pas grâce à moi, en tout cas, grogna Katie.  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement et parti dans la direction opposée, ne voulant pas supporter une seconde de plus le regard de Jean et de Charles. Elle ne regarda pas la mutante qu'elle avait enfin relâchée et qui devait sûrement crever de haine envers elle.  
  
Dans le hall du centre commercial, elle dut subir les regards des autres X- Men, qui ne savaient pas encore ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils avaient fini leur mission, Magnéto était parti, il n'y avait eu aucune perte humaine ... Ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient heureux, mais Katie n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Elle avait encore en tête la scène où elle essayait de tuer la mutante ... Et elle voulait vraiment le faire, elle se rappelait encore la sensation de joie qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant ce visage bleu ... Quelle horreur ! Elle eu un haut-le-cœur et tenta de chasser ces pensées de sa tête.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Malicia discutait avec enthousiasme avec Bobby et Kitty, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Elle se sentait tellement mal ... Elle était misérable, inhumaine et cruelle pour oser faire ça à quelqu'un.  
  
Charles arriva avec Jean, sans un seul regard pour Katie. Elle aussi évita de le regarder et chercha Kurt pour penser enfin à autre chose. Effectivement, elle pensa à autre chose. Il n'était nulle part. Elle ne le voyait pas, et elle ne sentait même pas sa présence.  
  
La peur l'envahit, chassant toutes les autres pensées noires de sa tête. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une chose : Kurt avait disparu. La prémonition d'Ethel venait de se réaliser. Elle avait promis de faire attention ... Le monde s'était effacé autour d'elle, sans importance face à ça. Kurt avait disparu.  


  
  
Et voil ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui (C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long ! Je suis très fière de moi ) ! C'était la mise en scène des personnages et de l'intrigue, mais on ne rentre dans le vif du sujet que dans le chapitre deux ...  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ... Si c'est le cas, mettez moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ...  
  
Lyel 


	2. Et les ténèbres se firent autour de moi

**Trahison**  
  
« Qui a cru que le bonheur durait toujours ? Comme on se sent blessé quand la personne en qui on a le plus confiance vous trahit lâchement ... Comment peut-on pardonner après ça ? »  
  
Tadaam ! Voici en direct live le nouveau chapitre de ma fic ! (Oui je sais ça va plus vite que pour l'autre, mais là il faut dire que j'ai de l'inspiration ! lol !!) Si je vous ai fait attendre ... Vous allez pouvoir lire (enfin !) la suite ! Et apprendre ... Où est passé Kurt ! Suspense ... Mais avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais remercier mes reviewers ...  
  
**Falang :** Ah je vois que mademoiselle est une nerveuse ... Tant mieux, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à mettre de la pression dans ma fic ! Lol ... Kurt a disparu ... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu vas vite voir pas toi-même ! Et je sais que Katie n'est pas gâtée ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on peut pas tout avoir : l'amour, la beauté, l'amitié ... Alors je lui met un peu de difficultés dans sa vie ! Et tu vas voir c'est pas fini les difficultés pour elle ... La pauvre ... Oups ! Je dis plus rien, je te laisse lire !  
  
**Diablo-satoshi :** Pareil que pour Falang, je suis super contente de voir que mon petit suspense fasse son effet ! Katie a quelques problèmes en effet, et c'est pas drôle tout les jours ... Mais bon, ça va s'arranger (je pense !! Lol je sais que je suis l'auteur et que JE décide mais ... On verra, c'est selon mon bon vouloir ... Ca peut se terminer très mal pour elle comme très bien, on verra !) Kurt a disparu ! Et ouais ... Et tu vas voir où est-ce qu'il a disparu ! Je ne voudrais pas t'en dire trop mais ... Enfin, je vais arrêter sinon je vais te révéler toute l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture ...  
  
Chap. 2 : Et les ténèbres se firent autour de moi.  
  
Elle ne pensait plus du tout à au meurtre qu'elle avait failli commettre. Elle en avait oublié qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Xavier. Elle ne sentait pas le pouvoir de Diablo, elle ne le voyait nulle part.  
  
- Où est Kurt ? cria-t-elle au premier X-Men qui se présenta devant elle,  
Logan en l'occurrence.  
- Mais je ne sais pas, se défendit celui-ci. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un  
bon moment ...  
- Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Je sais pas moi ! Demande à Shadowcat, elle était avec lui.  
  
Katie se précipita sur la pauvre jeune fille qui vit fondre sur elle une véritable furie. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus où il pouvait se trouver. Elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis quelques temps mais elle pensait qu'il allait bien revenir à un moment ... Elle était confiante, le jeune homme savait se défendre, et il pouvait se téléporter loin de tout danger potentiel. Katie, quant à elle, ne voyait pas du tout les choses sous cet angle. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, et elle se sentait tellement impuissante ... Il fallait qu'elle aille elle-même le chercher, si personne ne s'en souciait plus que ça.  
  
Elle demanda une dernière fois si personne ne l'avait vu, et ils commencèrent enfin à ressentir une once d'inquiétude. Son appréhension était contagieuse et contamina peu à peu tout les X-Men. Mais aucun ne savait où il était, et personne ne l'avait vu ...  
  
Katie, hors d'elle, s'élança vers les boutiques, bien décidée à les passer toutes au peigne fin pour retrouver son ami, même s'il fallait pour ça y passer des heures. Les autres la suivirent un peu plus mollement et ils se séparèrent pour chercher le jeune homme.  
  
Avant d'entrer dans une librairie, Katie sentit une main sur son bras. C'était Ethel, qui levait vers elle un visage inquiet. Une nouvelle prémonition inquiétante au programme ?  
  
- Katie, fais attention. Fais attention ...  
  
Elle semblait entrée dans une demi-transe, les yeux révulsés et les muscles crispés. Mais elle était assez lucide pour mettre en garde Katie ... Celle-ci comprit que la jeune fille ne lui donnerait pas plus d'indications et lui promit, un peu agacée, de faire attention. Faire attention, tout en sachant que Kurt était peut-être en danger ... Elle en avait de belles, Avenir ! Si quelqu'un avait besoin ou avait eu besoin de faire attention, c'était Kurt, pas elle ! Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à la prévenir elle d'un danger qui ne la concernait même pas ?  
  
Elle entra d'un pas rageur dans la boutique, scrutant autour d'elle le moindre mouvement, tous ses sens en éveil, recherchant la moindre trace d'un pouvoir mutant en elle, autre que ceux des X-Men. Mais il n'y avait personne, bien sûr. Les humains « normaux » avaient quittés le centre commercial à l'annonce faite par Jean sur une alerte à la bombe ... Qui n'existait pas. Même dans l'arrière-boutique, pourtant conséquente, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Et si elle ne sentait pas son pouvoir, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était plus là ... Ou qu'il était l , mais plus vivant ... Elle n'osait pas penser à cette éventualité.  
  
Katie se rendit dans un magasin de literie en face, le ventre noué par une peur tenace qui ne voulait pas partir. Mais que lui était-il arriv ? Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ... Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie de n'avoir pas pu être là alors qu'il en avait besoin. Et dire qu'elle était prête à tuer Jean et le professeur alors que Kurt était en danger ! La culpabilité la rongeait, encore plus présente qu'il y a quelques minutes, quand elle croyait se sentir au plus mal.  
  
Elle regarda entre les différents rayons qui proposaient différents types de draps, d'oreiller ou de couettes. Elle arriva dans le rayon literie en lui-même. Elle regarda entre chaque matelas, craignant à chaque fois de faire une sinistre découverte. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien. C'était presque pire de ne rien remarquer que de trouver son corps. Et soudain ... Une infime sensation, un soulagement : il y avait quelqu'un. Un mutant. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir encore qui il était, mais peut-être que ...  
  
Elle accéléra le pas, courant presque vers la source de pouvoir mutant. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus cela se précisait : plusieurs mutants, dont ... Kurt ! IL était l ! Enfin ! Mais en compagnie de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas ... Elle reconnaissait leur pouvoir comme appartenant aux personnes qui accompagnaient Magnéto. Ah, si elle avait pu les voir pendant l'affrontement, elle aurait su quels étaient leurs pouvoirs pour mieux s'en défendre !  
  
Quand elle arriva devant un porte qui devait donner sur le dépôt du magasin, Katie reprit sa respiration lentement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière, mais Kurt y serait, elle le sentait dans tout son corps. Mais dans quel état allait-elle le voir ? Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. La peur la tenait et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, respira un grand coup et ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle ne voulait passe faire repérer tout de suite. Effet de surprise au maximum ... Elle faillit fermer les yeux au moment où elle allait découvrir enfin son ami, mais elle se retint.  
  
Elle aurait du fermer les yeux. Pour éviter ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner une chose pareille, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Le sol s'ouvrait sous elle et elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin. Anéantie. Détruite. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant elle le voyait de ses yeux.  
  
Si son cœur était emballé avant d'entrer, il avait maintenant raté quelques battements et il peinait à battre normalement. La respiration hachée, Katie contemplait la scène avec des yeux stupéfaits.  
  
Des lits, partout, mais surtout un, au centre, occupé. Kurt, avec une femme. Kurt, à moitié nu, en train de cajoler une femme qui n'était pas plus vêtue que lui. Ils semblaient tellement heureux ensemble, prêts à ... Non, impossible. Pas Kurt. Et pourtant ... C'était bien lui, couché sur ce matelas, souriant de ce sourire si exceptionnel qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que pour elle. Il l'avait trahie. Non ... Non ! Pas ça, tout sauf ça ... Et cette femme, cette catin, qui se frottait contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras maigres, passant ses mains sur son torse nu ... Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effroyable, d'aussi destructeur.  
  
Et ils la virent. La femme, une horrible blonde d'une maigreur épouvantable tourna les yeux vers Katie et sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire triomphal. La rage et la haine étouffèrent Katie. Il fallait tuer cette femme. Mais Kurt leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux d'ambre, si beaux, si expressifs ... Elle n'attendit pas de voir le même sourire que celui de l'autre sur le visage qu'elle avait aimé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir se moquer d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Sans réfléchir, elle serra les poings et se téléporta le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit.  
  
Kurt avait l'esprit très embrouillé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait la sensation très nette d'avoir fait une bêtise. Une immense culpabilité lui enserrait la poitrine comme un étau, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait, au juste.  
  
Et brusquement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, comme s'il avait reçu une claque. Tout lui revint, depuis le début. Il avait la sensation d'avoir fait une erreur ? Mais il avait fait beaucoup plus que cela ...  
  
Ca avait commencé quand cette fille était venue le voir, après la bataille. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres, et il l'avait vue. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était Katie, mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'avait rien de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-là était blonde, alors que Katie était brune. Et elles n'avaient vraiment pas la même physionomie ! Mais elle lui était apparue comme elle, et il avait cru que c'était elle. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ? Comment cette femme avait-elle fait pour lui faire croire que celle qui lui faisait des propositions aussi aguichantes n'était pas Katie ?  
  
Au début, il vaiat refusé mollement, mais « Katie » lui avait semblé tellement ... attrayante à ce moment l ! Et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ... Il ne devait vraiment pas être lucide pour ne se rendre compte de rien ! Elle l'avait amené ici, dans un magasin de literie, et elle avait commencé à le déshabiller ... Il avait trouvé ça vraiment très excitant, vu que des humains, ou même les X-Men pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, et il l'aurait fait !  
  
Il poussa une exclamation d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il était prêt à faire une erreur monumentale. Mais elle était arrivée à temps, si l'on peut dire. Elle lui avait remis les idées en place, c'était clair. Quand elle était arrivée ... Il revit la scène comme s'il y était encore. Son visage décomposé. Une expression d'horreur intense. Et puis, lentement, un masque de haine mêlé au dégoût s'était peint sur le visage si séduisant de Katie. Elle s'était figée dans une expression de douleur indescriptible. Normal, avec ce qu'elle avait vu ... Et elle avait prit son pouvoir, elle était partie dans un nuage de soufre. Elle l'avait laissé là, impuissant, incapable de la moindre réaction, encore sous l'emprise de l'autre qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait du s'élancer dès qu'il l'avait vue, pour s'expliquer, pour se faire pardonner. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Sûrement parce qu'il était lui aussi sous le choc, horrifié par ses propres actes. Jamais elle ne voudrait lui reparler après ça. Et c'était bien compréhensible ...  
  
Il était parti en coup de vent après ça, remettant son costume, sans un regard pour la femme qui essayait sans conviction de l'en empêcher. Il aurait du se venger sur elle. Elle avait détruit sa vie et celle de son amie. Elle méritait bien qu'il lui détruise la sienne, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il le regrettait maintenant qu'une effroyable envie de casser quelque chose bouillait en lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Katie. Il l'avait perdue. Elle était partie Dieu savait où, et il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il s'explique, même si elle allait sûrement refuser de l'écouter. Mais qui sait si elle accepterait un jour de lui reparler ?  
  
Et maintenant, il se tenait là, dans un hall vide, impuissant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce que ça faisait de ne plus avoir son pouvoir de téléportation à un moment où il en avait tant besoin. Comment allait-il faire pour la retrouver ? Elle pouvait être n'importe o ! Mais la connaissant, ça devait surtout être dans un endroit très loin de lui ...  
  
- Katie, reviens, je t'en supplie ... murmura-t-il.  
  
Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il était seul, et cette solitude lui pesait effroyablement. Il voyait l'ampleur du désastre et en mesurait les conséquences : tout ce qu'ils avaient battit ensemble durant ces deux années venait de s'écrouler en un instant ... Jamais il n'arriverait à le reconstruire. Katie était partie, elle ne volait plus de lui, elle pensait à juste titre qu'il l'avait trahie, mais était-ce sa faute ? Cette femme avait endormi ses sens et sa vigilance en se faisant passer pour Katie. Il ne savait pas quel était son pouvoir mais il devait être très habile pour lui faire croire une chose pareille.  
  
Soudain, Kurt entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement, près à attaquer si jamais l'intrus était la catin qui l'avait dupé. Mais ce n'était que les X-Men, qui semblaient étonnés de le voir ici. Et soulagés, peut-être.  
  
- Et bien Kurt, où tu te cachais ? fit Malicia en s'approchant de lui.  
- Je ne me cachais pas, grogna-t-il.  
  
C'était bien eux qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment. Subir leurs questions, merci bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Katie, et il ne pourrait pas chercher avec eux dans les pattes. Et pas question de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour une situation humiliante, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ... Pour que Malicia et Bobby le charrie avec ça ... Et il savait que sa sœur le prendrait en pitié, ce qu'il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte. C'était son problème, il était le seul responsable, on ne devait pas le plaindre pour ça.  
  
- C'est bon, pas besoin de m'agresser comme ça ! On te cherchais, figure  
toi !  
- Ah ? Ben je suis désolé mais j'étais là, fit-il en montrant vaguement  
le magasin de literie.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?  
- Ca te regarde ? Je fais ce que je veux, soupira Kurt.  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu pourrais nous avertir avant de partir  
comme ça ! Signala Logan. Tu aurais vu Katie, elle était morte  
d'inquiétude !  
  
Logan eu un petit sourire amusé en se rappelant l'expression affolée de la jeune fille. Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta de battre un instant et il se sentit pâlir. Elle s'était inquiétée, elle était partie le chercher ... Oh non ...  
  
- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Jean.  
- Si si, ça va très bien ... Merci.  
- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Katie ? fit Malicia.  
- Heu ... Non, je ... ne l'ai pas vue.  
  
A ce moment précis, il y eu une détonation et Katie apparu près du professeur Xavier, dans un nuage de soufre. Kurt la regarda bouche bée, étonné qu'elle revienne si vite. Mais il se reprit vite et se fit un visage impassible. Il venait de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, donc il ne devait pas sembler abasourdi de la voir surgir.  
  
Egale à elle-même, Katie avait fait passer son devoir envers les autres avant elle, et même si elle devait mourir d'envie de partir loin d'ici, elle était revenue pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Cette fille était extraordinaire.  
  
Kurt était impressionné par le visage qu'elle montrait aux X-Men : elle se tenait droit et fière, et son visage était impassible. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ... Si elle avait daigné lui accorder un regard, ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas. Elle se tenait devant les autres, muette mais digne. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il étouffa un soupir en la contemplant. Il avait perdu une femme si magnifique ... Et rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'elle était disposée à le pardonner, encore moins à lui parler.  
  
Il ne tenta pas de l'approcher et il évita de la regarder, attendant qu'ils soient en privé pour tenter une explication. Mais il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras comme rien ne s'était passé ...  
  
Les autres avaient-ils remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude de Katie ? En tout cas ils ne firent aucune remarque, mais il était clair que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Elle qui se rongeait les sangs, en proie à une angoisse affreuse quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, se mettait à ignorer superbement celui qui était la cause de toute cette appréhension ! Le monde à l'envers ... Mais apparemment les deux intéressés ne voulaient pas en parler ... Libre à eux. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose entre eux, et pour un changement aussi radical cette chose devait être importante ...  
  
Ils montèrent dans le X-Jet, sans une parole. Le brusque retour de Katie avait refroidi considérablement l'atmosphère.. Les X-Men avaient l'habitude de la voir joyeuse et souriante, et elle se tenait là, à l'écart, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, la mine sombre et le corps droit, les yeux dans le vague ...  
  
Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet malgré tout les efforts de Bobby et de Kitty pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un infime sourire. Kurt aussi ne disait rien, et son regard était attiré malgré lui vers Katie. Il la contempla ainsi durant tout le voyage, et il se fit remarquer de tous. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que Kurt était éperdument amoureux de le jeune mutante, mais personne ne l'avait surprit avec ce regard là depuis que leur liaison était officielle. Ne l'était-elle plus, maintenant, à cause de ce mystérieux incident qui s'était passé dans leur dos, alors qu'il niait avoir vu Katie ? Mais que c'était-il donc passé pour que ce couple si populaire et si bien assorti finisse ainsi, sans un mot ni un regard ?  
  
Ethel non plus ne parlait pas, mais elle n'était pas très bavarde de coutume, ce qui passa plus inaperçu que le mutisme de Katie. Et personne ne remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de tourner la tête vers Katie, la mine aussi sombre qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Mais si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il n'aurait pu comprendre cette expression : Avenir n'avait parlé à personne de sa prédiction à propos de Katie. Et son esprit était tourmenté par des questions sans réponses. Est-ce que c'était ça qui devait arriver, de si terrible ? Ou quelque d'autre, encore pire que ça ... Pire que ça ? Ethel était devin, elle savait ce qui venait de se passer entre Katie et Kurt, et elle savait ce que Katie ressentait à ce moment. Est-ce que quelque chose de pire encore pouvait s'abattre sur elle ?

-----------------------------  
Bon ben voilà, vous savez maintenant ce que j'ai fais à Kurt ... Vous me trouvez pas sympa ? Ou vous trouvez ça super génial de défaire ce couple (parce que vous êtes amoureuse de Kurt par exemple ...) ? Dites-moi tout dans une review ! Le prochain chapitre ... Leur vie de célibataire ! Enfin, pas que ça, mais ça résume bien !  
  
Lyel


	3. Ma vie sans toi

« Trahison »  
  
Hem, me revoil ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ...  
  
Réponses à mes ... QUOI ??? Seulement deux reviewers ... Snif snif ... Enfin c'est pas grave, mais si il y en a d' autres qui lisent ma fic ... Si vous pouviez m'écrire une ptite review, juste pour me dire que vous l'avez lue et ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en bien ou en mal !!! En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'écrivent !!!  
  
**Falang** : Hé hé, je vois que ça à fait son petit effet ! Lol, je sais que je suis une sadique et que c'est pas sympa du tout pour Kurt (et pour Katie aussi, faudrait voir à pas l'oublier hein ! Bah, je comprends si tu préfère Diablo, c'est normal, moi aussi !) Hum, Emma Frost ... J'avais pas pensé à celle-l ! Mais non, ce n'est pas elle, bien que ce soit totalement son genre ! Je ne te dis pas encore qui elle est mais ça viendra dans les chapitres suivants ! Et puis, pour l'ex-couple (hé hé c'est drôle d'écrire ça !) Kurt/Katie ... Va savoir si ils vont se remettre ensemble ! Moi je le sais, mais je ne compte pas te le dire ... Allez, je suis sûre que tu te doute de la réponse !  
  
**Diablo-satoshi** : Ben oui, Diablo ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et encore heureux pour lui, il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! Il faut choisir, moi j'ai choisi : c'était ça ou alors Katie ne le retrouvais jamais .. Lol ! Non, je ne lui ferais pas ça, quand même ! Même si le sort que je lui ai fait n'est pas super pour eux ... Et pour savoir si ça va s'arranger ... Ben pour le savoir, faut lire les prochains épisodes ! (Je m'assure un public, là, je crois !)  
  
Et maintenant, la suite ! Kurt d'un côté, Katie de l'autre ... Malheureux tout les deux !  
  
Chap.3 : Ma vie sans toi  
  
Kurt descendit le premier du X-jet et sortit dans la jardin pour rester un peu seul. Il ne pensait pas que les autres le laisseraient tranquille très longtemps, et il voulait goûter ces dernières minutes de calme, avant que sa sœur ou un autre ne vienne lui poser des questions à propos de Katie. Parce qu'elle, bien sûr, ne desserrerait pas les dents avant un bon moment, c'était certain. Mais lui n'aurait pas la force de résister à ses amis. Il était moins blessé qu'elle et il était coupable : malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.  
  
Il déambula comme une âme en peine dans la cour, passant devant les élèves sans les voir, remuant de sombres pensées. Il se maudissait en lui-même d'avoir été aussi faible. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il fallait parler à Katie, mais avec ce qu'il en avait vu elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Bien sûr, bien sûr, il la comprenait, mais ... Son seul désir était de se faire pardonner ! Est-ce qu'elle le comprendrait un jour ?  
  
Et voilà que Malicia arrivait, comme prévu. Il n'eu pas le courage de l'éviter et resta là à l'attendre, la tête basse.  
  
La jeune fille ne semblait pas apitoyée par son air malheureux, au contraire. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours, et Kurt devina qu'elle avait du essayer de parler avec sa meilleure amie avant lui. Elle avait du se heurter à un mur et ça ne lui avait apparemment pas plu.  
  
- Toi ! fit-elle en pointant son index sur le torse de Kurt. Qu'est-ce  
que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que lui as fait ?  
  
Kurt soupira. Ca commençait mal, si elle se doutait déjà que c'était à cause de lui que Katie n'ouvrait plus la bouche.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à qui ? demanda-t-il innocemment ... ou presque.  
- Arrête ce petit jeu-là avec moi tout de suite ! s'exclama Malicia. Tu  
sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
- Malicia, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ... Ce n'est pas ma faute. Enfin,  
pas totalement. Enfin, je ne crois pas ... J'espère pas ...  
  
S'il avait voulu lui faire croire que ça lui était égal, il avait échoué. Sa voix s'était brisée en disant ces derniers mots. Et Malicia, sentant la détresse de son frère, s'était immédiatement radoucie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda-t-elle beaucoup plus doucement  
cette fois.  
- J'ai fait une erreur, Mali. Je ne pensais pas que je faisais mal mais ...  
il hésita sur les mots à employer. Tu as vu les mutantes qui étaient avec  
Magnéto ?  
- J'en ai vu quelques unes, oui, mais ...  
- Tu as vu ce qu'elles avaient comme pouvoirs ? coupa-t-il.  
- A peu près, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Il y en avait une, une blonde, très maigre je ne sais pas si tu vois.  
Elle avait un pouvoir bizarre, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. Enfin,  
elle m'a ... Elle m'a ... Montré des choses. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle  
était Katie ! cracha-t-il en frappant du poing sur l'arbre à côté de lui.  
  
Malicia fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas où Kurt voulait en venir. Et puis, son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- Oh non ...  
- Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit, fit le jeune homme amèrement.  
Elle a pas fait que ça cette pu... Cette catin ! Moi, je croyais que  
c'était Katie, et elle m'a demandé de ... Enfin, elle m'a emmené et... Elle  
voulait que je couche avec elle ... Arrête, c'est pas drôle !  
  
Un sourire naissait sur le visage de Malicia au fil du récit de Kurt. Ca n'avait évidemment rien de drôle vu du jeune homme, mais pour elle, qu'une mutante se faisant passer pour Katie lui ai fait des propositions coquines dans un centre commercial, c'était quand même risible. Elle se força à se faire un masque impassible et écouta la suite de l'aventure de son frère, devinant où il voulait en venir.  
  
- Et je suppose que Katie t'as surpris avec l'autre en train de faire des  
« choses » que tu ne fais d'habitude qu'avec elle ... proposa-t-elle avec  
un demi-sourire.  
- S'il te plaît, arrête ça ! C'est peut-être très drôle de ton côté mais  
pas pour moi ! Et je ne faisais rien, j'ai juste failli !  
- Je sais, Kurt. Je disais pour ça pour te taquiner ! Et tu sais, pour  
elle non plus, c'est pas drôle. Elle t'aimais, elle a du être  
affreusement déçue ...  
- Elle m'aimais ... C'est déjà du passé, hein ?  
- J'ai pas dit ça ... Mais tu la connais ... Elle va pas te pardonner de si  
tôt ... Et je la comprends, je peux te dire ! Mais franchement, comment  
t'as fait ton compte ?  
- Si je le savais, ça serait beaucoup plus simple ! Elle devait avoir un  
pouvoir télépathique, ou un truc dans ce genre. Elle a projeté une  
illusion de Katie dans mon esprit ... Et voilà. Put... ! Je suis trop con !  
  
Il frappa une nouvelle fois sur l'arbre et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses bras, abattu. Malicia lui posa la main sur l'épaule et tourna le visage de Kurt vers elle. Elle contempla un instant son visage désespéré et ses yeux d'ambre qui semblaient sur le point de laisser couler un flot de larmes.  
  
-Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et va lui  
parler, elle ne peut pas refuser de t'écouter indéfiniment, et puis, elle  
ne va pas couper les ponts comme ça, dans une si belle histoire d'amour ...  
  
Kurt eu une ébauche de sourire. Ca, pour une belle histoire d'amour ... Il soupira en pensant que c'était peut-être bien fini ...  
  
- Allez, laisse-toi pas abattre. Tu sais que c'est pas totalement de ta  
faute, c'est déjà ça. Il faut la convaincre, maintenant ! Si tu veux, je  
vais essayer de lui parler ... Si elle m'écoute. Tout à l'heure c'est   
peine si elle m'a adressé un regard quand je suis allée la voir. Elle  
doit vraiment être malheureuse ...  
- Merci, si tu peux faire quelque chose je t'en serais éternellement  
reconnaissant !  
- J'essayerais ... Allez, va-t-en, mauvais garçon !  
  
Kurt sourit, reconnaissant, à sa sœur, mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au moins il ne l'avait pas perdue, elle, et elle serait toujours là pour lui, dans toutes ses épreuves et ses erreurs.  
  
Il se rendit compte alors que le délai des pouvoirs de Katie était passé et que ses propres pouvoirs étaient revenus. Il se téléporta dans sa chambre, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son moyen de transport.  
  
Quand il réapparu, il se figea. Il avait omis ce détail. Mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié, visiblement. Une semaine à peine de « vie commune » ...  
  
On aurait dit que la chambre avait été visitée par un ouragan. Le lit était défait et les draps sens dessus dessous, le placard était ouvert et on voyait qu'il avait été vidé d'une partie de ses vêtements, et les affaires posées sur les étagères avaient été renversées. Toutes les photos étaient retournées face contre le meuble, il y en avait même une qui était écrasée par terre, le verre brisé.  
  
Kurt se pencha pour la ramasser, le cœur serré. C'était une photo d'eux, prise par les étudiants de l'instituts pendant un défi. On les voyait tendrement enlacés, échangeant un baiser. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été pris par surprise, comme tout les autres couples de l'école. C'était un beau souvenir ... Mais la photographie avait été piétinée allégrement. Pas un si beau souvenir pour Katie, apparemment.  
  
Kurt tenta malhabilement d'arranger la photo mais ses mains tremblaient et il du la reposer sur le meuble pour lui éviter une nouvelle chute. Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre ses intentions : elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle avait repris sa chambre individuelle et ses affaires ...  
  
Il se sentait tellement mal ... C'était sa faute, elle était partie ... Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et laissa libre cour à sa douleur.  
  
------  
  
Katie donna un grand coup de poing dans son matelas. Elle était avachie sur le lit de son ancienne chambre et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps depuis au moins un quart d'heures. Elle était tombée dans un gouffre sans fin, et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir. Il l'avait traitée comme une imbécile, il s'était servie d'elle ! Ah, il s'était bien moqué d'elle ! Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ces promesses ... Du vent ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il l'aimait ... Elle s'était bien fait avoir ! Comme il l'avait endormie en la caressant, pour mieux la poignarder dans son dos !  
  
Mais elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tant ! Malgré ça, elle voyait toujours son visage si séduisant, son sourire tellement grand, ses yeux rieurs, ses mains si douces, ses manières tellement séduisantes ! Son humour ! Sa voix ! Tout en lui faisait redoubler ses pleurs, tant il lui semblait parfait. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, si elle n'avait pas découvert ce qu'il faisait ...  
  
Quand elle était rentrée, elle avait dévalisé leur ancienne chambre, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi son message et qu'elle voulait casser leur couple avant lui. Il n'aurait pas ce plaisir, elle l'aurait fait avant lui. De toute façon elle ne pourrait plus dormir avec lui en sachant ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
Elle avait ressenti un immense chagrin en entrant et puis elle avait pris un certain plaisir à tout mettre en désordre, pensant à chaque instant à Kurt et à l'autre blondasse. Mais voir toutes les photos d'eux avait été tellement dur ... Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de toutes les briser, ça lui rappelait tellement de bon souvenirs ...  
  
Maintenant qu'il vienne pour se plaindre, tiens ! Qu'il vienne lui reprocher d'avoir mis à sac sa chambre ! Elle l'attendait, elle lui remettrait les idées en place à celui-l ! Elle lui ferait voir ce qu'il en coûte de l'humilier comme ça !  
  
Mais elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, si il était venu lui demander des comptes elle aurait été bien incapable de lui faire les moindres reproches ... Et puis de toute façon, au fil que l'après-midi se terminait et qu'elle se vidait de toute l'eau de son corps, personne ne venait frapper à sa porte. Il ne semblait pas décidé à s'expliquer ... Tant mieux dans un sens, moins elle le voyait mieux elle se portait ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ...  
  
Elle se leva enfin vers sept heures, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir et vit sans surprise qu'elle avait une tête affreuse, les yeux gonflées et rouges, le visage froissé et les cheveux en bataille. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait : toute l'école devait être au courant. Enfin ... Elle ne voulait pas paraître dans cet état, au moins pour sa dignité. Elle essaya, en vain, d'arranger un peu son visage mais ses mains tremblaient et elle n'arriva à rien.  
  
Elle sentit alors que Malicia s'approchait. Effectivement, elle entendit une seconde plus tard qu'elle frappait à sa porte.  
  
- Entre, fit Katie.  
  
Son amie poussa la porte mais Katie ne fit rien pour se cacher, au contraire. Malicia était sa meilleure amie, elle avait le droit de savoir qu'elle avait pleuré. Et même si elle était la sœur de Kurt et qu'il lui avait sûrement déjà parlé, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle l'avait superbement ignoré quand elle était venue la première fois parce qu'elle voulait être seule pour laisser éclater sa peine, mais maintenant que le flot des larmes était tari elle voulait une présence humaine auprès d'elle.  
  
Malicia entra et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Katie, qui vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était au courant. Bien, il lui avait donc parlé. Mais si elle venait pour l'excuser elle pouvait tout de suite repartir d'où elle venait !  
  
- Katie ...  
- Ne me parle pas de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande, coupa Katie.  
- Bien ...  
  
Elle la regarda et Katie se senti un peu mieux. Elle n'essayait pas de le défendre, et elle la comprenait. Malicia prit son amie dans ses bras qui sentit ses épaules agitées par des spasmes convulsifs, faute de larmes. Elle se sentait trop mal, elle avait besoin de cette présence, de ce contact. Malicia la serra contre elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Kurt ... Il faudrait pourtant bien s'y résoudre un jour ou l'autre !  
  
Malicia fit quelques essais maladroits pour parler de choses et d'autres, mais ne parvint guère à faire évoluer le moral de Katie : elle essaya de parler de leur victoire contre Magnéto mais Katie se rappela alors de sa folie envers Jean et Charles, ce qui lui fit descendre le moral encore plus bas. Et si Malicia évoquait la sortie qu'ils avaient prévu de faire dans les Rocheuses Katie se souvenait de la joie qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle et Kurt avaient fait leurs projets pour des moments en tête à tête. En clair, tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer ou se rappeler pour changer de sujet la ramenait immanquablement à Kurt ou à d'autres souvenirs douloureux qui n'étaient pas vraiment bienvenus.  
  
Finalement, quand ce fut l'heure du repas, Malicia se demanda si Katie allait descendre et voir Kurt, ou si elle allait entamer une grève de la faim pour l'oublier. Mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte le caractère borné et fier de Katie : celle-ci se leva froidement, se posta devant sa glace, arrangea un peu sa coiffure et se tourna vers Malicia, le visage détermin :  
  
- Bien ! On y va ? fit-elle dans un courageux effort pour paraître  
enjouée.  
- Hem, oui, allons-y ! répondit Malicia, désarçonné par ce brusque  
revirement d'humeur.  
  
Katie l'entraîna alors vivement dans les escaliers et Malicia la soupçonna alors de se dépêcher pour ne pas tomber sur l'elfe qui ne tarderait pas à sortir. Mais elle e détrompa en arrivant dans la salle à manger : Kurt s'y trouvait déjà, et la légère odeur de soufre qui régnait dans la pièce indiquait qu'il venait de se téléporter. Elle se traita d'idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle vit alors avec une certaine stupeur le visage de Kurt : ses yeux d'ambre était rouges et gonflés, sa fourrure portait des traces encore humides sur les joues et ses traits étaient défaits. Sa sœur ne put que constater qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert de la fuite de Katie, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Oh, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était insensible, mais elle doutait qu'il pleure pour ça, et son visage indiquait que lui aussi avait du se vider de ses larmes.  
  
Malicia se tourna vers Katie, qui avait elle aussi sûrement remarqué la présence du garçon. Mais la jeune fille lui présenta un visage parfaitement impassible qui lui rappela l'attitude qu'elle avait eu dans le Jet, pendant leur retour à l'institut. Katie se tenait droite comme un I, et seule une légère crispation de ses doigts indiquait la toute autre nature de son humeur intérieure. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers une chaise, complètement à l'opposé de Kurt et de Bobby, au grand dam de Malicia, et s'assit sans un regard pour personne. Ainsi posée elle ne pouvait pas voir le jeune mutant et n'en ressentait que plus de satisfaction. Malicia, quant à elle, s'assit à contrecœur à côté de son amie, regrettant la présence de Bobby, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, comprenant et respectant le choix de Katie.  
  
Le repas se passa en silence, et Katie remarqua sans surprise que tout les étudiants lui jetaient des regards en coin peu discrets. La nouvelle avait donc circulé, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle savait que ce matin encore elle et Kurt formaient un couple plutôt célèbre dans l'institut, et l'écho de leur séparation avait du faire du bruit. Bah, tant pis, de toute façon elle n'avait aucune intention de le cacher, et cela se serait vite remarqué. Et puis, en se montrant comme ça, insensible face à ces ragots (fondés), elle espérait bien montrer à l'autre que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle l'avait entrevu en arrivant mais avait vite détourné le regard, évitant tout contact visuel avec lui : elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait face à lui. Mais le peu qu'elle avait vu de sa personne lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier en lui, toutes ses qualités qu'elle ne parvenait pas à masquer derrière ses défauts. Elle avait failli laisser tomber son masque et se laisser envahir par ses émotions mais elle s'était reprise sévèrement, mettant toute sa volonté à se fabriquer un faciès sans aucun sentiment visible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'elle souffrait, elle ne devait pas le laisser deviner ... Ne pas lui laisser cette satisfaction, surtout.  
  
Et tout le long du repas elle avait résisté à l'envie de se dévisser le cou pour l'apercevoir, tout le long du repas elle avait du faire des efforts extraordinaires pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. A un moment, elle avait même pris la main de Malicia pour la serrer de toutes ses forces comme elles le faisaient souvent en cas de stress ou d'émotions trop fortes.  
  
Elle se retira rapidement dans sa chambre à la fin du repas, sans attendre personne, laissant même Malicia discuter avec Bobby et l'autre mutant à fourrure. D'habitude ils passaient la soirée tous ensemble, en jouant au tennis ou en discutant dans le salon, mais cette fois elle leur laisserait ce plaisir, elle ne voulait pas se trouver au milieu de ces personnes gaies à qui elle détruirait sûrement le moral avec sa tête d'enterrement. Et dire qu'hier encore elle était la première à rire et à proposer des activités ...  
  
Elle s'abattit sur son lit froissé et ne bougea plus, laissant son esprit voguer au fil de ses pensées. Ainsi elle arrivait presque à oublier que ... Mais un infime mouvement dans son pouvoir, à l'intérieur d'elle, lui indiqua qu'une personne était montée se coucher à son instar. Une seule personne et il fallait que ce soit LUI ! Bien sûr ! La seule personne qu'elle allait sentir en elle toute la soirée serait celui qu'elle voulait à tout pris éviter ! Bien sûr, comme par hasard ! Non, mais pourquoi n'allait-il pas s'amuser avec les autres, pour la laisser au moins tranquille une soirée ! A quoi cela servait-il qu'elle se mette à l'écart si c'était pour qu'il fasse pareil ? Elle le maudit intérieurement ... Et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Elle venait véritablement de lui faire de vrais reproches, comme à quelqu'un qu'elle détestait vraiment ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle le détestait ... ? A ce point ?  
  
Elle gémit et fourra sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas le détester, elle l'aimait, elle le voulait, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, elle voulait sentir son corps près d'elle ... Non, elle ne le détestait pas ! Jamais, pas lui ! Elle martela son matelas avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que la fatigue lui ordonne d'arrêter. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle sanglotait bruyamment, désespérée. Elle l'aimait, il était si beau, si gentil elle le détestait, il l'avait trahie et humiliée elle l'aimait, il était si attentionn elle le détestait, il avait couché avec une autre elle l'aimait ... Ses pensées tournoyaient furieusement dans sa tête, trouvant toujours de nouveaux arguments insensés pour tantôt défendre Kurt, tantôt le descendre en flèche.  
  
Elle finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité, toute habillée, vautrée sur son lit à moitié défait, les joues inondées de larmes. Si elle avait eu l'esprit plus clair elle aurait senti que la présence si importune de tout à l'heure s'était rapprochée et était maintenant toute proche, l'oreille collée contre sa porte. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien, et elle n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de ça pour imaginer de fausses intentions au jeune homme.  
  
-------  
  
Kurt retourna dans sa chambre quand le silence revint dans celle de Katie. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait démoralisé et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse atteindre des gouffres de désespoir si profonds. Il n'avait au début pas eu l'intention d'espionner Katie mais, en passant devant sa porte, il avait entendu ses sanglots et ses coups étouffés et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter. En effet, Katie pleurait et ses gémissements lui avaient fendus le cœur plus sûrement que n'importe quelle arme. Il aurait tant voulu la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, l'embrasser ... Il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait si la raison de ses pleurs n'était autre que lui-même. Et c'est ça qui fut le pire pour lui : savoir son amie dans cet état à cause de lui ...  
  
Pétrifié, il ne put s'en aller et écouta les plaintes de Katie jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'estompent, pour finalement disparaître. Il en conclu qu'elle s'était endormie mais il n'osa pas ouvrir la porte pour vérifier. Cela lui rappela avec une certaine nostalgie le temps ou ils ne « vivaient » pas encore ensemble. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps, en fait. Un soir, Katie avait eu un gros chagrin, comme ce soir. Il l'avait entendue pleurer et il était entré doucement dans sa chambre. Elle était couchée sur son lit et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit de la raison de ses pleurs elle s'était calmée peu à peu. Il croyait encore sentir sa chaleur dans ses bras ... Mais ce soir il connaissait la raison de sa peine et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler.  
  
Il se retira silencieusement, le corps tremblant, et dut s'appuyer à la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas tomber. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond, et ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement. Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues : elle était malheureuse, et il se sentait tellement misérable d'être la base de tout cette douleur ... Il se leva mollement et se déshabilla. Ce simple geste lui rappela le matin- même, quand Katie l'avait regardé faire ces gestes avec ce petit sourire en coin si mignon, si craquant ! Et la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait lui revint en pleine face : ce n'était pas pour ce soir qu'elle la mettrait à l'exécution ... Oh, il avait tant envie de ses mains sur son corps ! Il voulait la voir une nouvelle fois nue, offerte à lui !  
  
Il se crispa à cette pensée et son sourire béat au doux souvenir de son superbe corps se transforma en grimace de souffrance. Ce ne serait plus qu'un beau souvenir, désormais ... Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ces formes envoûtantes mais le mal était fait : il ne put se débarrasser de l'image de Katie qui la poursuivit jusqu'à dans ses rêves.  
  
Et quand il se réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit, il chercha en vain la présence à côté de lui. Il venait de faire un cauchemar où Katie était présente. Il venait de la voir se faire tuer par Magnéto, elle pleurait, le visage tordu de désespoir et de peur, mais elle mourrait, et Magnéto riait. Et Kurt, pauvre spectateur, hurlait et pleurait, suppliant et menaçant, impuissant. Kurt se réveilla, le cœur battant, trempé de sueurs froides, et chercha dans la pénombre de la chambre le corps de Katie à côté de lui. Mais il ne vit rien, ses draps étaient froids, aucune présence ne put le rassurer et il cru que son cauchemar l'avait suivi dans la réalité. Mais si elle était moins cruelle que son rêve, la réalité restait quand même dure pour le pauvre mutant tout tremblant : Katie n'était pas à côté de lui, et c'était déjà une énorme perte.  
  
Il essaya alors de se rendormir pour effacer sa peine mais bien que la fatigue rongeât ses membres il ne put trouver le sommeil avant longtemps, se tournant et se retournant en fixant la place vide à côté de lui. Il dormit peu cette nuit-là, et il fit beaucoup de cauchemars. A chaque fois Katie se faisait tuer par un quelconque mutant.  
  
Quand son réveil sonna, Kurt se leva au radar, peinant à se lever mais voulant à tout prix quitter ces draps. Il n'eut même pas la force de se téléporter dans la cuisine, et il quitta sa chambre en se frottant les tempes. Il avait vraiment mal dormi ... Il avait mal à la tête et ses yeux menaçaient à tout moment de se fermer.  
  
Mais il regretta rapidement de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de prendre un chemin plus court pour aller manger : il tomba nez à nez avec Katie qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait une mine affreuse, le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Puis il vit le visage de son amie grimacer et elle se téléporta. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avait les nerfs à vif ... Kurt pesta en se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait à nouveau prit son pouvoir. Donc c'était ça, sa tactique : se téléporter dès qu'il arrivait dans sa ligne de mire ... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réussirait à lui parler, et il n'arriverait même pas à la prendre par surprise vu qu'elle le sentait approcher. Il soupira et se remit en route vers la cuisine, bien réveillé cette fois par son entrevue éclair avec Katie.  
  
Quand il entra il vit sans surprise qu'elle était déjà là, avec Malicia, en train de siroter un chocolat. Il n'essaya pas de s'approcher d'elles, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais si c'était pour qu'elle fuie encore ... Résigné, il s'assit à côté de Wolverine et jeta un coup d'œil à son journal. Il se rendit cependant vite compte qu'il lisait toujours la même ligne et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas comprise. Son esprit était toujours dirigé vers Katie et il ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour suivre ne serait-ce qu'un fait divers.  
  
Kurt se servit des cornflakes et les enfourna sans enthousiasme dans sa bouche. A ce moment, Bobby entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- Ben mon pauvre vieux, t'as vraiment une tête à faire peur ! Mauvaise  
nuit ? demanda-t-il en examinant le visage de Kurt.  
  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se contenta de hocher la tête. Bobby savait que Katie l'avait quittée mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et Kurt ne comptait pas vraiment le lui dire. Ok pour Malicia mais il ne tenait pas à ce que toute l'école le sache, bien que Bobby ne soit pas toute l'école à proprement parler.  
  
- Allez, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que cette fille t'as fait pour te mettre  
dans cet état ? Je t'ai rarement vu comme ça ...  
- Cette fille, comme tu dis, ne m'as rien fait, t'es content ? Tu peux me  
lâcher un peu maintenant ?  
  
Mais le jeune mutant, loin d'abandonner aussi facilement, leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Le temps d'aller se chercher son habituel pot de crème glacée et il revint à la charge :  
  
- Bon, ok, tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais alors ne fais pas cette tête, je  
t'en supplie ! J'ai l'impression que, avec une humeur aussi merveilleuse,  
tu pourrais mettre des baffes à tout le monde !  
- Epargne-moi de tes sarcasmes, j'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur  
quand ma petite amie me quitte ! lâcha douloureusement Kurt.  
- Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, non ?  
- Non ... Arrête avec ça ! C'est pas drôle !  
- C'est bon, je me calme. Mais quoi, je suis ton meilleur ami, enfin je  
pense, et je pensai que tu me dirais pourquoi elle est partie,  
justement ! Ca allais très bien entre vous hier, et voilà qu'elle ne  
t'adresse plus la parole ...  
  
Kurt leva les yeux vers Bobby, se demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen de le faire taire. Il était en train de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et on aurait dit qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Et entendre de la bouche de son pseudo-meilleur ami que Katie l'avait lâché n'était pas vraiment réconfortant. Kurt sombrait dans des abîmes de désespoir à chacune de ses paroles. Heureusement, Iceberg paru s'en rendre compte et changea de tactique.  
  
- Kurt, je sais que ça doit pas être facile pour toi ... Mais c'est pas une  
raison pour te laisser abattre comme ça ! Je sais que tu tenais à elle  
mais ... Il faut que tu l'oublies, si vraiment c'est fini.  
  
Comme Kurt écoutait ses paroles sans rien dire, Bobby continua :  
  
- Mais tu sais, je pense vraiment pas que ça va finir comme ça, entre toi  
et Katie. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis sûr que ça va  
s'arranger. Allez, vous étiez trop beaux ensemble pour que ça soit déj  
fini !  
  
Diablo eu un faible sourire. Il reconnaissait déjà plus son meilleur ami. Son moral était remonté de quelques infimes crans à son discours, mais Bobby ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, et il doutait vraiment que ce soit aussi facile qu'il le disait. Très beaux un jour, mais pas pour toujours ...  
  
------  
  
Bon ben voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. C'est pas joli-joli, je sais, mais c'est leur histoire, que voulez-vous ? Allez, si ça vous a plu ou si vous n'avez vraiment pas aimé laissez-moi une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça donne du courage pour écrire la suite ! Si vous voulez que ça s'arrange entre eux ...En fait, c'est pas du tout avec le nombre de review que je décide de la fin de l'histoire, je vous rassure tout de suite ! A la prochaine !  
  
Lyel 


	4. C'est mon choix

« Trahison »  
  
Hello tout le monde ! J'ai fini un nouveau chapitre mais ... Je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat ... Et pourtant j'ai essayé de l'arranger ! Enfin, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !  
  
Mais avant de vous laisser lire la suite, réponse aux reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir !!  
  
**Lamina** : Et voil ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu apprécierais (hola, il faut que j'arrête de me vanter, moi !)! Lol, mais c'est sûr que là ... C'est plus trop le grand amour ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu ne sois plus jalouse de Katie ! Et je suis aussi super flattée que tu me dise que j'écris bien, c'est le meilleur compliment que tu puisse me faire !   
  
**Diablo-satoshi** : Est-ce que Malicia va arriver à parler à Katie ? Tu vas voir, réponse tout de suite ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que la réponse te plaise ... Et je ne PEUX pas te dire si ça va s'arranger ... Ca gâcherais tout ! Lol ... Allez, je te laisse à ta lecture !  
  
**Falang** : Nananère, c'est moi qui décideuh ! Je suis peut-être vraiment une sadique, va savoir !! - (mais c'est vrai que les reviews ça influence pas mal ... !! Mais naaan je vais pas vous forcer à m'écrire juste pour ça ... Si ?) Et voilà donc la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop patienter ...   
  
Chap. 4 : C'est mon choix  
  
Malicia se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Katie et inspira un grand coup. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il y avait à peine quatre jours que Kurt et son amie n'étaient plus ensemble et elle en avait déjà ras le bol. Entre les lamentations et les auto-flagellations de Kurt, et la pseudo- indifférence de Katie, elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Marre de supporter ces deux idiots malheureux qui refusaient l'uns comme l'autre de faire le premier pas, marre de les voir se dévorer des yeux le dos tourn ! Elle allait tenir sa promesse une bonne fois pour toutes : elle allait parler à Katie et lui dévoiler la vérité sur la soi-disant trahison de Kurt. Il faudrait bien qu'elle l'écoute !  
  
Malicia frappa un coup , sachant pertinemment que Katie devait déjà savoir qu'elle était là. En effet, celle-ci articula un vague « entre » à son amie. Ces derniers temps, elle ne se levait plus pour ouvrir la porte, choisissant de donner la permission à ceux qui pouvaient entrer ou de faire la morte pour ceux qu'elle voulait éviter. Mais de toute façon la seule personne qu'elle évitait vraiment n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de venir frapper à sa porte. Enfin. Malicia entra dans la pièce et remarqua la douce musique de fond que Katie avait mis : une chanson triste qui parlait ... d'amour. Bien sûr. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux, toujours fermés depuis quelques temps. Après avoir fait entrer un peu de lumière, elle chercha des yeux Katie et la vit assise à son bureau, le menton dans ses mains et les yeux dans le vague. Pas tant dans le vague, en fait, puisqu'ils fixaient une photographie sur le mur. Malicia se rapprocha doucement, sa résolution s'effilochant doucement à mesure qu'elle observait son amie. Katie était silencieuse, comme souvent maintenant, mais ne pleurait plus. Ses larmes étaient comme taries, et Malicia ne lui avait plus vu les yeux rouges depuis le deuxième jour. Mais le silence qui avait succédé était peut-être plus significatif, et plus poignant : elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus et ne discutait plus. Sa joie de vivre avait disparu ...  
  
Quand Malicia fut assez proche, elle pu voir le cliché que Katie fixait, et cela lui serra le cœur : on y voyait Kurt, assis dans l'herbe, en train de rêvasser, Katie endormie à côté de lui. Leur pose dégageait une telle impression de bonheur... Et Katie qui la fixait comme si elle disparaîtrait si elle la quittait des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ...  
  
- Katie ...  
- Mmmh ...  
- Kat', il faut que je te parles, tu peux m'écouter une seconde ?  
  
Katie tourna la tête vers son amie à contrecœur, éteignit la musique et leva ses yeux vers elle. Là, elle avait toute son attention. Malicia s'assit sur le lit en face du bureau et regarda Katie. Celle-ci la regardait avec son air impassible qui ne la trompait pas : elle cachait toujours derrière ce masque ses émotion si violentes qui la tourmentaient, ne voulant les partager avec personne. Elle était vraiment une bonne comédienne.  
  
- Kat' ... Je ... Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose, mais tu dois me  
promettre de m'écouter sans m'interrompre jusqu'à la fin ... Après tu  
pourras dire ce que tu veux, je veux juste que tu m'écoute.  
  
Katie fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Ca commençait mal, Malicia le savait, mais elle ne voyait pas du tout comment elle aurait pu débuter autrement. Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, et son amie se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air méfiant. Malicia savait que de toute façon, Katie n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, et qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien partir si son discours ne lui plaisait pas. Tant pis, il faudrait bien qu'elle se lance.  
  
- Bon, il faut que je te dise que Kurt ne t'as pas trahi. Il n'a pas ...  
  
Mais Katie s'était levée brusquement et ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.  
  
- Ah d'accord, je vois ! Tu es venue pour l'excuser de sa conduite ! Tu  
voudrais que je t'écoute sans rien dire, que je t'écoute raconter tout ce  
qu'il t'a demandé de me dire pour que je me jette à ses pieds pour qu'il  
revienne ? Et bien désolée mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, je ne veux pas  
entendre ses minables excuses, si il veut me parler il n'a qu'à venir !  
Et puis, si tu es sa messagère, tu peux aller lui dire que toutes les  
excuses du monde ne feront rien pour lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as  
raconté mais moi je sais ce que j'ai vu, et ça, je peux te dire que ça  
parle en sa défaveur, quoi que toi tu puisses me dire en sa faveur ! cria-  
t-elle, furieuse.  
  
Malicia était abasourdie. C'était la première fois depuis le « drame » que Katie alignait autant de phrases, et elle devait retenir ça depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais surtout, elle était horrifiée, et peinée de voir que Katie en voulait vraiment à Kurt. Et elle lui en voulait vraiment à elle, maintenant, d'avoir pris sa défense ! Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle s'explique, de toute façon le mal était fait, autant continuer ...  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Katie ? s'exclama Malicia. Tu veux qu'il  
vienne de lui-même, mais tu ne le laisse pas approcher de toi ! Si tu  
arrêtais de te téléporter dès qu'il s'approche de toi, peut-être qu'il  
pourrait t'expliquer lui-même qu'il n'a rien fait ! Mais tu n'en fait  
qu'à ta tête, tu refuse tout contact, tu te plonge dans ta fierté, et tu  
refuse de voir la vérit !  
- Quelle vérit ? Je ne vois aucune vérité dans le fait qu'il est  
innocent et qu'il n'a rien fait ! Tu vas peut-être me dire qu'il l'a fait  
contre son gr ? Merci mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour accepter une  
excuse aussi grosse !  
  
Sans attendre la réplique de Malicia, Katie sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dehors, laissant son amie bouche-bée. Elle avait mis le doigts sur la vérité et l'avait retiré aussitôt ... Désespérant ... Comment allait-elle lui faire entendre raison, maintenant ? Et il faudrait bien qu'elle aille s'excuser, mais vu comme elle était butée et rancunière ... Malicia soupira et sorti de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la photo sur le mur. Une si belle photographie ...  
  
Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui la regardait avec un air peiné.  
  
- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Merci quand même, Mali'.  
- Je suis désolée ... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ... Elle ne veut rien  
entendre ...  
- Laisse tomber, j'irais la voir, si elle veut tant que je vienne tout  
seul, soupira Diablo.  
- Tu rigole ? Elle ne te laisseras pas approcher, malgré tout ce qu'elle  
peut dire ! Elle veut que ce soit toi qui t'explique mais elle ne veut  
pas te parler en face ... Hey !  
- Quoi ? sursauta Kurt.  
- Si elle ne veut pas te parler ... Elle pourrais quand même te lire, non ?  
- Tu voudrais que je lui écrive une lettre ? Mais elle va la jeter au feu  
dès qu'elle reconnaîtra mon écriture !  
- Pas si sûr ... murmura Malicia, pensive.  
  
Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Si Katie était si malheureuse que Malicia le pensait, et qu'elle voulait quand même connaître les excuses de Kurt, alors peut-être qu'elle lirait la lettre ... Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais c'était peut-être juste une question d'orgueil, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait seulement pas le voir en face. Après, le lire, c'était faisable, puisque personne ne la verrais crier, pleurer ou réagir comme elle le voulait vraiment au fond d'elle, en connaissant la vérité ...  
  
- Allez, écris-lui, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Moi je vais essayer de  
m'excuser ...  
  
Kurt hocha la tête, dubitatif, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers sa chambre pour rédiger le fameux message.  
  
Malicia le quitta en espérant que Katie laisserait sa fierté de côté pour au moins accepter de lire les vraies raisons de Kurt. Si elle lisait, alors il n'y aurait plus de raisons pour qu'elle continue à l'éviter !  
  
Elle chercha Katie dans tout l'institut pour lui présenter ces excuses, mais elle ne la trouva nulle part. Elle n'était pas dans la bibliothèque où elle aimait se réfugier, ni dans le salon où elle aurait pu se cacher au milieu de tout les autres étudiants. Elle fouilla aussi les autres pièces où il était plus improbable de la trouver, puis elle se rendit dans le parc. Mais elle savait que si Katie cherchait à l'éviter, cela lui serait très facile puisqu'elle la sentait arriver de loin. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait vraiment fâchée et qu'elle ne voulait plus du tout lui parler ... Elle demanda à tout ceux qu'elle croisait si quelqu'un l'avait vue mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Elle abandonna les recherches au bout d'une demi-heure, se résignant à ne lui parler qu'au déjeuner.  
  
Elle retourna dans les bâtiments et chercha Bobby. Elle en avait marre et elle avait elle aussi bien le droit d'avoir un peu de réconfort de temps en temps ! Ces deux idiots l'éreintaient, à se faire cette guerre où elle jouait l'agent double. Elle trouva son ami devant la télévision et elle se coula à côté de lui. Il parut presque surpris de la voir. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu délaissé ces temps-ci, prise par son frère et sa meilleure amie. Mais elle vit à son regard qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, comme d'habitude. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, prenant bien garde à ce que sa peau ne touche pas la sienne. Encore un désagrément de cette dispute. Au moins, quand Katie était encore avec Kurt, elle acceptait de temps en temps de la libérer de sa « malédiction ». Maintenant, elle n'osait même plus lui en parler.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et resta comme ça, immobile dans les bras d'Iceberg, se libérant de toutes ses pensées tournoyantes qui allaient de Katie à Kurt, et de Kurt à Katie. Elle soupira, l'esprit apaisé, et ne se concentra plus que sur une chose : son petit ami, tout près d'elle. Et cela lui faisait tellement de bien ... Etre seule à connaître la vraie raison de la séparation de ses deux amis était un fardeau qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus lourd à porter. Enfin, dans ces moments où elle pouvait enfin arrêter d'y penser, il fallait profiter grandement du calme qui en résultait ...  
  
--------  
  
_Katie. Chère Katie. _

_J'espère que tu vas lire cette lettre, ou au moins que tu vas commencer à la lire avant de la jeter. Tu voulais que je te parle mais tu ne veux pas me voir, et je te comprends parfaitement. Je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même façon à ta place. Alors, je me suis dit que plutôt que de t'imposer ma présence, je préfère t'imposer ces lignes, que tu n'es même pas obligée de lire. Il faut juste que tu saches, au moins, que je t'aime encore, et que j'aimerais toujours. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas mais moi je t'adore toujours autant qu'avant, et je ne cesse de regretter ce moment où j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie. Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Je sais qu'elles ne pèseront pas bien lourd à tes yeux mais je voudrais que tu les saches, au moins, pour que tu saches que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, que je n'ai pas fait « ça » de mon plein gré. _

_Je n'ai jamais, à aucun moment, souhaité te trahir et coucher avec une autre que toi, jamais. Celui que tu as surpris l'autre jour avec une femme, ce n'était pas moi, pas vraiment. C'était Diablo, mais abusé et manipulé. On m'a trompé. Cette femme, je peux te le jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, m'as endormi l'esprit, et je ne pensais pas à mal à ce moment là. Je t'assure que jamais je n'ai voulu faire ça. Jamais. Elle avait un pouvoir, et elle l'a utilisé sur moi pour me faire croire qu'elle était toi. Je te jure que j'ai cru que c'était toi qui était là, devant moi, et que c'était toi qui me proposait de faire ça, et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Tu sais que je n'aurais pas voulu avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, tu es la seule dans ma vie, Katie. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai failli le faire, que j'étais train de faire une erreur quand tu es arrivée, quand je me suis enfin rendu compte que j'étais trompé par une mutante. _

_Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, ça a été pire que tout. J'ai compris que je t'avais perdue à mon insu, même si je sais que je suis bien le seul coupable en fin de compte. C'est ma faute, parce que j'ai été trop faible pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit à ce moment, parce que je n'ai pas vu la réalité. Mais tu sais que si j'avais été vraiment conscient jamais je n'aurais fait ça. _

_Katie, maintenant tu sais toute la vérité, et je te supplie de me croire. Tu peux douter de mes paroles mais je sais que c'est la vérité, et jamais je n'ai souhaité te blesser de quelques façon que ce soit. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de la peine, et j'aurais voulu que tu ne voie pas ça. Je te supplie de m'excuser pour cette erreur. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi, chaque jour je me rappelle de tout ces moments passés ensemble, et chaque jour je meurt un peu plus de savoir que c'est ma faute si tout ça est bien fini. Je voudrais qu'on recommence à zéro, qu'on oublie ça. _

_Sans toi je ne suis rien. Permets-moi de redevenir quelqu'un ! Fais-moi un geste, c'est tout ce que je te demande, fais-moi savoir que tu m'as lu et que tu as compris. Et même si tu ne crois pas un mot de tout ça ... Dis-le moi. Je préfère le savoir plutôt que de me cacher derrière des illusions. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir écrire que je t'embrasse,_

_ Kurt  
_  
-------  
  
Kurt plia soigneusement la lettre d'une main tremblante et la glissa dans une enveloppe. S'il la relisait encore une fois, il la jetterait à la poubelle. Tant pis pour les fautes ou pour les phrases mal tournées, il n'avait plus le courage de relire toutes ces phrases qui suppliaient Katie de revenir. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il trouvait ça ridicule et plus il imaginait Katie en train de la lire et de se moquer de lui. Mais tant pis, le sort en était jeté, il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose ! Il mettrait l'enveloppe sous sa porte, et il attendrait la réaction.  
  
Mais quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il n'eu pas la volonté qu'il aurait souhaité, et en passant devant la chambre de Katie il garda la main dans sa poche, les doigts caressants le papier de la lettre. Pas tout de suite ... Ce soir, mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Il se téléporta dans la salle à manger et chercha instinctivement Katie des yeux. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était jamais là quand il voulait la voir, de toute façon. Par contre, il vit Malicia et Bobby, bras dessus-bras dessous dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux dans les yeux, échangeant un regard tendre qu'il ne leur avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, et qui lui rappela cruellement la douceur des bras de Katie. Il respira un grand coup, essayant de chasser ce souvenir trop dur qui s'incrustait dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à penser à Katie de cette façon il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser avant longtemps.  
  
Il s'assit à côté de Kitty qui engagea tout de suite la conversation, et il dut faire semblant d'être intéressé pour ne pas la vexer. Elle lui parlait de choses et d'autres qui n'avaient vraiment aucun intérêt à son goût mais il ne voulait pas rompre tout contact avec ses amis, et c'est ce qui le força à montrer un tout petit peu d'attention à la jeune fille. Mais malgré lui, il se surprit à jeter tout le long du repas des regards vers la porte, espérant apercevoir Katie. Elle n'entra cependant pas, et quand il se leva, à la fin du déjeuner, il croisa le regard interrogateur de Malicia. Elle aussi avait remarqué l'absence de son amie. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de sauter un repas, même après une dispute ...  
  
Il allait sortir quand il sentit que quelqu'un avait posé une main sur son bras. Il se retourna et vit Ethel qui levait ses yeux blancs vers lui. Etonné, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait, alors qu'elle ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole.  
  
- Kurt, est-ce que tu sais où est Katie ? demanda-telle.  
- Hein ? Non, je ne sais pas où elle est, répondit-il sèchement.  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Ethel sursauta brusquement et se raccrocha plus fermement à son bras.  
  
- Mais, mais alors ... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
- Je suis là, Avenir. Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança une voix exaspérée  
derrière Kurt.  
  
Il sursauta à son tour et se retourna, mais il aurait reconnu la voix entre toutes. Katie se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux flamboyant, évitant soigneusement de le regarder, dardant son regard sur la jeune aveugle qui secouait toujours la tête.  
  
- Katie, ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça ... murmura Ethel.  
- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je fais ce que je veux, et je déciderais toute  
seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'elle valait !  
  
Kurt regarda une nouvelle fois Katie, qui tremblait de colère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle semblait hors d'elle, les cheveux en bataille et le visage crispé. Elle semblait prête à frapper Ethel et ses poings se serraient convulsivement. Quant à la jeune aveugle, elle semblait outrée par les paroles de Katie et elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour la dissuader de faire une bêtise. Et soudain, Katie sembla se radoucir.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ethel. Je sais ce que je fais.  
- J'espère ... répondit-elle doucement.  
- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est le silence. Le silence ! ajouta-t-elle  
d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Et dans un nuage de soufre, Katie se téléporta. Kurt laissa échapper un juron et Ethel eut un petit rire moqueur qui l'agaça.  
  
- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? demanda-t-il  
rageusement.  
- Elle doit choisir, j'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas d'erreur, fut la  
réponse d'Avenir.  
  
Kurt se libéra alors de sa main d'un geste brusque et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il venait d'assister à un dialogue auquel il n'avait strictement rien compris, et la seule explication auquel il avait eu droit n'était qu'une énigme de plus. Il voulait bien que Katie lui cache des choses, c'était légitime, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle. Mais l ! Il venait quand même d'être témoin, il avait peut-être droit à ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite explication, non ? Surtout venant d'Ethel ! Elle n'était même pas amie à proprement parler avec Katie ! Et elle savait quelque chose que lui ignorait ! Mais d'un autre côt , le ton que Katie avait employé pour lui intimer le silence avait été plutôt expressif.  
  
Mais que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Katie devait faire un choix, et Ethel s'opposait fermement à ce choix. Et personne ne devait être au courant, apparemment. Avait-elle failli faire une bêtise, quand Avenir était venue lui parler ? Est-ce qu'elle ... Non ... Elle ne comptait tout de même pas mettre fin à ses jours ! Ou alors ... Ethel lui conseillait de ne pas lui pardonner, à lui ? Kurt ne savait que penser. Il ne voyait pas à quoi Ethel pouvait s'opposer aussi fermement, elle qui donnait si peu souvent son avis.  
  
---------  
  
Charles rangea quelques papiers sur son bureau et sorti un dossier d'un tiroir. Un dossier commencé il y a deux ans qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à terminer, tant le sujet semblait épineux et imprévisible. Il relu les dernières phrases qu'il avait rédigé quatre jours auparavant, quelques mots seulement ajoutés en note, dont il ne savait pas encore que penser.  
  
On frappa alors deux coups énergiques à sa porte. Il sentit l'esprit embrouillé de Katie et rangea son dossier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle venait le voir, c'était si rare. Mais il aurait peut-être de nouveaux éléments à ajouter après cet entretien ...  
  
Il fit entrer la jeune fille qui resta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux baissés, fixant ses mains. Elle semblait préoccupée et elle dégageait des émotions contradictoires. La colère, la peur, l'espoir, l'étonnement, l'indécision. Elle prit un fauteuil et s'assit devant son bureau, et Charles put voir qu'elle essayait de lui parler sans savoir par où commencer.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Katie ?  
- Hem, oui, professeur. En fait ... Je me pose des questions ... Sur mes  
pouvoirs.  
  
Elle hésitait sur tous les mots, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ça. Elle semblait visiblement gênée. Le professeur l'encouragea à parler.  
  
- L'autre fois, au centre commercial ...  
  
Elle grimaça légèrement à ce souvenir et Charles revit le moment où, prise d'une sorte de folie, elle l'avait presque menacé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, à ce moment, mais j'ai vraiment cru  
que ... Je pouvais vous tuer, vous et Jean. Ainsi que l'autre mutante. Je  
me croyais invincible ...  
  
Les mots sortaient difficilement, et Katie semblait faire des efforts pour se confesser ainsi. Charles savait qu'elle était d'une nature très fière, même si elle ne le montrait pas souvent, et qu'elle n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses.  
  
- Professeur, et si je l'avais tuée ? Je m'en sentais vraiment capable ...  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. D'une part parce que je t'en aurais empêch  
comme je l'ai fait, et d'autre part parce que tu ne peux pas faire ça, je  
te connais assez pour l'affirmer, la rassura-t-il.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Si vous n'aviez pas été là ... Je suis vraiment  
désolée. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, je le  
sais ! Enfin, je pense ...  
- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu t'es laiss  
emporter par tes pouvoirs. Tu venais d'acquérir ceux de Magnéto ! Tu  
devais supporter une grosse pression, et tu as perdu le contrôle sous le  
coup de la douleur, c'est normal.  
- J'ai perdu le contrôle ? Mais alors ça veut dire que cela peut se  
reproduire ! Et vous ne serez pas toujours derrière moi pour m'en  
empêcher ... Si je m'en prends à un élève, juste ...Parce que je suis en  
colère, par exemple ?  
- Non, Katie, tu es assez forte pour ne pas te laisser envahir par ça  
juste à cause de la colère. Si tu acquerrais beaucoup plus de pouvoirs  
que tu ne peux en supporter, peut-être que là ... Mais c'est justement ce  
que tu dois essayer de contrôler : le maximum de pouvoirs mais en gardant  
tout contrôle de toi, et d'eux.  
  
Katie resta songeuse et Charles lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. Elle craignait donc de créer un accident et de tuer quelqu'un ... Mais pourquoi être si peut sûre d'elle brusquement ? Juste à cause de cette fois-l ? Non, elle serait venu immédiatement, sinon. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cet intervalle qui avait poussé la jeune fille à se poser des questions sur elle-même. Mais quoi ? Sa dispute avec Diablo durait elle aussi depuis quatre jours, ça l'avait peut-être influencée, mais ce n'était pas ça la vraie raison, il aurait pu le certifier. D'ailleurs, cette dispute ... Etrange, ils semblaient si bien s'entendre juste avant, et elle s'était tant inquiétée de ne pas le voir à la fin ... Et soudain elle ne lui adressait plus la parole ! A ce moment là, elle avait eu tant de sentiments mêlés qu'il les avait reçu en pleine face sans même chercher à visiter son esprit. Il avait perçu que quelque chose s'était passé mais il n'avait pas cherché la vraie raison. Elle la dévoilerait quand elle en sentirait le moment venu.  
  
- Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il  
finalement.  
  
La réaction de la jeune fille ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle se leva brusquement et adopta une posture instinctive de défense.  
  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vous avez lu mes pensées ? cria-t-elle.  
- Mais non, je n'ai jamais fait ça, voyons ! Je me demandais juste ...  
  
Mais Katie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait reculé dans un coin de la pièce et le regardait avec des yeux apeurés, secouant la tête, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle avait peur de lui, comme s'il allait la punir pour une chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Pourtant, si elle avait fait quelque chose de grave, même dans les dernières heures, il en aurait été prévenu, ou il l'aurait « senti ».  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te reproche rien. S'il s'est passé quelque  
chose je n'en suis pas au courant ...  
- Non, non, il ne s'est rien passé, laissez-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai  
rien fait !  
  
Charles avança vers elle doucement. Elle avait vraiment l'air de le craindre. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ? En tout cas elle semblait persuadée qu'il était au courant et qu'il n'était pas content. Pourtant il était plus inquiet que mécontent, et il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait rien dit et pourtant elle avait réagi comme si il devait forcément être au courant. Etre télépathe inspirait donc une belle terreur à ceux qui commettent des erreurs ...  
  
Charles essaya de rassurer la jeune mutante mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et elle sorti de la pièce vivement, en lui jetant un dernier regard coupable. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Il ne voulait pas utiliser la méthode la plus simple pour l'apprendre, à savoir lire carrément dans ses pensées, il faudrait donc se renseigner à l'ancienne méthode, en demandant à ceux qui avaient le plus de chances d'être au courant. Il pensa tout de suite à Kurt mais il rejeta l'idée : Katie ne lui adressait visiblement plus la parole. Malicia était, elle, peut-être au courant, en tant que meilleure amie de Katie, mais il doutait qu'elle se soit confiée. Il y avait aussi Ethel, qui avait peut-être « vu » quelque chose ... Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. En attendant ...  
  
Charles ressorti le dossier et le posa sur son bureau. Il feuilleta les pages et s'arrêta devant une photographie : on y voyait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui souriait malicieusement au photographe. Son visage resplendissait de joie et de bonne humeur. Charles pensa avec amertume que Katie avait bien changé depuis le jour où cette photo avait été prise. Depuis quelques jours on n'avait plus vu ce si joli sourire sur son visage ... Il se rendit à la dernière page en soupirant et prit un stylo-plume. Il réfléchi un instant et se mit à écrire. Il avait apprit plusieurs choses sur elle pendant ce court instant, et il se devait de les consigner.  
  
---------  
  
La musique qu'on entendait à travers la porte avait sensiblement augmenté de volume sonore depuis quelque temps. Et ce n'était plus des chansons douces et nostalgiques, mais du hard rock violent qui faisait trembler les murs. Apparemment, Katie ne se souciait plus de la sensibilité de ses voisins. Malicia devait supporter cette musique depuis une bonne heure et commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif. Elle se précipita dans le couloir et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son amie. Elle éteignit brusquement la chaîne et regarda Katie qui était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion et Malicia se demanda comment elle pouvait réfléchir dans de telles conditions. Elle n'avait rien contre le hard rock mais pas poussé à pleine puissance ! Mais son amie ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son intrusion. Elle n'avait pas bougé et ne regardait pas Malicia qui se tenait pourtant debout devant elle.  
  
- Katie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Autant parler à un mur. La jeune fille ne leva même pas les yeux.  
  
- Bon, quand tu te seras enfin décidée à sortir de tes rêveries tu  
pourras m'expliquer ce goût soudain pour la musique de sourds ! Eh oh !  
Tu penses à quoi de si passionnant ?  
  
Katie leva enfin la tête. Elle fixa Malicia quelques secondes et détourna la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolée pour la musique. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me  
laisser, il faut que je réfléchisse. Merci.  
  
Malicia resta plantée là, bouche bée. Ok ... Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse ? Elle était désolée pour la musique ? Rien de plus ? Elle n'en revenait pas. La seule chose que Katie avait daigné lui dire était qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille-merci-on vous écrira ? Mais surtout ne pas lui dire un mot sur cette « réflexion » si importante !  
  
- Je ne te comprends plus, Katie. Vraiment. Fit-elle en tournant les  
talons.  
  
En sortant de la pièce, elle cru entendre Katie murmurer :  
  
- Moi non plus je ne me comprends plus.  
  
Elle failli faire demi-tour pour discuter un peu plus mais Katie semblait avoir vraiment besoin d'être seule. Mais pourquoi ? Elle devait réfléchir à Kurt ? Mais alors c'était bien la première fois qu'elle y « réfléchissait » vraiment. Ou peut-être que ... Mais oui ! Kurt avait dû lui donner la lettre et elle devait méditer là-dessus ! Bien sûr ! Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant.  
  
Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle entra dans sa chambre. Si Katie avait réagi comme ça, sans la jeter trop brutalement, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas trop fâchée et qu'une réconciliation était peut-être possible. Enfin !  
  
Kurt se téléporta alors devant elle. Il semblait préoccupé.  
  
- Malicia ! Il faut que je te parle !  
- Et bien, vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Au fait, tu as donné la lettre à Katie,  
j'ai vu, fit-elle.  
- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne lui ai pas encore donnée ! Justement ...  
- Hein ? Mais alors ... Mais je croyais que ... balbutia Malicia.  
- Mais je voulais le faire, seulement ... C'est de ça que je voulais te  
parler ! Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Katie ...  
  
Il raconta le « dialogue » dont il avait été témoin entre Ethel et Katie. Au fil de son histoire, Malicia s'étonnait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction et elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Ethel était au courant de quelque chose que personne ne devait savoir ... Et c'est sûrement à ça qu'elle devait réfléchir ! Mais elle ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir ! Et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Si Katie prenait ça très au sérieux ... Elle aussi !  
  
Elle prit Kurt par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Elle frappa à la porte d'Ethel. Kurt lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances qu'elle apprenne quelque chose avec elle, puisque Katie lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Mais Malicia leva la main d'un geste exaspéré et entra dans la chambre d'Avenir. La jeune aveugle était plongée dans un roman en braille et quand ils entrèrent, elle reposa calmement son livre sur son lit. Elle attendit alors que Malicia ou Kurt parle en premier, mais aucun des deux ne se décidait à parler.  
  
- Kurt, je croyais que tu savais que cela ne servais à rien de venir.  
Elle ne veut pas que je parle, je ne parlerai pas.  
- Mais enfin, Ethel, nous avons le droit de savoir, non ? fit Malicia.  
- Non, répondit simplement la jeune fille.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Ethel eu un petit sourire et ne répondit pas. Si c'était une ruse, elle n'avait pas marché.  
  
- Et si Kurt s'en va, tu me le dira, à moi ?  
- Non. A personne. Il n'est pas question de Kurt là-dedans.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi tant de mystères ? Il se passe quelque chose de  
grave ? Ca, tu peux me le dire ?  
  
Ethel hocha la tête.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle va faire une erreur, et à ce moment là, ce sera grave.  
- Bien. Merci quand même ! s'exclama rageusement Malicia.  
  
Elle reprit Kurt par le bras et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Une erreur, et là ce sera grave. Mais surtout pas plus d'explications sur « l'erreur » !  
  
- Cette fille est butée, c'est pas possible !  
- Toi aussi tu es butée, je te signale. Arrête de t'acharner là-dessus,  
tu ne peux rien apprendre de plus.  
- Mais enfin, Kurt ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Katie est en train de  
nous faire je ne sais quoi dans notre dos et même Avenir dis que ce  
« sera » grave ! Et toi tu me demande d'arrêter d'y penser ? Mais qu'est-  
ce qu'il te prend, à toi aussi ? Tu baisse les bras, tu laisse tomber ?  
Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !  
- S'il te plaît, arrête un peu de tout dramatiser comme ça ! Je sais  
qu'il se passe quelque chose, et que c'est très sérieux, mais bon, si  
Katie a demandé à Avenir de ne pas te dire ce qu'elle sait, c'est peut-  
être qu'elle a de bonnes raisons, non ?  
- Mmh. Enfin. Allez, on arrête de parler de ça, mais je vais continuer   
m'informer, tu peux en être sûr !  
  
------  
  
Bon, ben voilà. Fini ! Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ce chapitre ... (honte à moi, je sais, mais bon ...). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte même les critiques !  
  
Lyel


	5. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

« Trahison »  
  
Wahou ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre aussi long ! Faut croire que j'avais beaucoup de choses à raconter ... Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres ... On y voit beaucoup plus Katie, et pas beaucoup les X-Men. Excusez-moi ... !  
  
Nouveau disclaimer : Les personnages d'X-Men et leur univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus. Ca c'est pas nouveau. Mais je voulais dire aussi que la chanson intitulée « La monture » que Katie chante n'est pas de moi, les paroles sont de Luc Plamondon.  
  
Et maintenant, réponses à mes reviewers !  
  
**Diablo-satoshi** : Ben moi aussi j'espère que son erreur sera pas trop grave mais en sachant déjà ce qui va se passer et ce que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Désolée !  
  
**Lamina** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai émue, c'est fait pour ça ! Merci !!  
  
**Falang** : Alors là, franchement, je peux dire que j'adore quand tu me review. Ca, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire ! Lol ! Alors, pour te répondre franchement, OUI, je vais tout faire pour que ça s'arrange. Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser comme ça ? Mais bon, je sais que c'est pas évident de le voir dans le chapitre qui va suivre, je m'en excuse déjà ... Et euh, je suis désolée pour tes ongles mais je crois que je ne les ai pas épargnés en écrivant ce nouveau chapitre ... Si tu veux je t'en payerais des faux pour cacher tout ça ... ! Et surtout, je voulais te dire une énooooorme merci, parce que tes compliments me font vraiment très plaisir, et que sur ce chapitre là je pensais pas que tu puisse autant apprécier ! Alors on va bien voir si tu aimerais autant celui qui vient ...  
  
Je vous laisse lire, mais ne me lynchez pas pour ce que j'écris, je vous en supplie !!  
  
(PS : pour la chanson, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre, quand je l'ai entendue j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette fic ... ! Je trouve qu'elle va super bien !)  
  
Chap. 5 :Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit  
  
Jean sortit de la salle de bains, la tête enturbannée dans une serviette vert pomme qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Elle se sentait entièrement détendue : elle sortait d'un bain de presque une heure ... Kitty avait du piquer une crise de nerfs, elle devait absolument prendre une douche pour retrouver son Lance. Bah, tant pis, elle ne s'accordait pas ça tout les jours, Kitty pouvait bien attendre !  
  
Apparemment non. La jeune fille lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle mis le pied dans le couloir.  
  
- Jean ! Tu avais dit que tu te dépêcherais ! Je vais être en retard , se  
lamenta-t-elle.  
- Oups, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, mentit Jean. Je suis vraiment  
désolée !  
  
Elle se dépêcha de filer avant que la jeune fille ne se mette vraiment à hurler et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en riant. Pauvre Kitty, si en plus elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude ... !  
  
Jean stoppa net devant la porte entrouverte de la buanderie. Des éclats de voix plutôt agressifs s'en échappaient. Elle ne voulait pas être trop curieuse, mais en tant que professeur elle devait quand même veiller à ses élèves, et ceux-là semblaient se disputer violemment. Elle s'approcha un peu plus. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui parlait, au téléphone sûrement, et que cette personne n'était autre que Katie. Puisque l'altercation se passait sur son téléphone portable et qu'elle n'engageait pas deux élèves de l'institut, Jean aurait du partir tout de suite et arrêter d'écouter la conversation, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte. Elle n'avait plus entendu le son de la voix de Katie depuis l'incident du centre commercial, et elle aurait été aveugle de ne pas voir sa dispute avec Kurt. Cette conversation plutôt animée avait peut-être un rapport avec ça, et comme personne ne savait pourquoi les deux s'étaient séparés ... Autant essayer de l'apprendre !  
  
Jean se rapprocha encore un peu, consciente d'être très indiscrète. Cela ne la concernait sûrement pas, mais ... Elle se concentra sur la conversation et elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.  
  
« Ecoutez, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas encore ! » ... « Je ne suis peut-être pas assez claire ? Sa proposition n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue ! Je dois réfléchir plus longtemps ! » ... « Je sais ! Merci ! » ... « Des menaces, maintenant ? Si vous savez réellement de quoi je suis capable, alors vous savez que je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il le sait très bien ! » ... « Continuez comme ça et vous pourrez allez lui dire que c'est non ! » ... « QUOI ? Comment savez-vous ... ? »  
  
Jean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Katie avait parlé de ses pouvoirs à cette personne, et la façon dont elle en avait parlé lui rappela quand elle avait eu sa « crise » et qu'elle s'était crue toute puissante, dans le centre commercial. Mais son ton avait brusquement changé, et elle semblait maintenant plutôt hésitante et inquiète.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai ... Vous dites cela pour que j'accepte votre march ! » ... « Arrêtez ça, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ! Laissez-moi tranquille et ... mais ... Ecoutez, je vais réfléchir, laissez-moi du temps ! »  
  
La conversation cessa brusquement et un silence pesant s'installa. Jean se mordit soudainement la lèvre. Katie savait qu'elle était là, elle venait de la sentir près de la porte ... Elle était vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ça ! Elle se redressa, se façonna un visage impassible et continua son chemin, mine de rien. Mais Katie surgit dans le couloir et claqua la porte de la buanderie. Jean fut forcée de se retourner. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant le visage décomposé de Katie. Elle semblait très en colère mais aussi très triste, et elle hésitait entre plusieurs expression faciales.  
  
- J ... Jean ! balbutia-t-elle. Tu m'as espionnée ?  
- Quoi ?  
  
Mais elle ne réussit pas à lui mentir et elle se tut devant l'expression haineuse de la jeune femme.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? NON ! Tu n'as rien entendu ! D'accord ?  
Rien du tout ! Je discutais seulement avec ... un ami, ce n'est rien.  
  
Jean hocha la tête, et Katie fila dans le couloir. Jean la regarda s'enfuir, pensive. La discussion qu'avait eu Katie avec ce soi-disant ami ... Qu'elle vouvoyait, en plus, était des plus mystérieuse, et inquiétante avec ça ! Jean se remémora toute la dispute. Katie avait reçu une proposition mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait l'accepter. Mais la personne avec qui elle parlait voulait qu'elle accepte, puisqu'elle l'avait menacée. De quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Mais Katie semblait ne pas avoir peur de ce chantage, elle avait vraiment confiance en ses pouvoirs. Et soudain la personne lui avait dit quelque chose, que Katie n'avait pas apprécié. Cette situation devenait sérieuse, ce n'était plus une bête dispute d'étudiants, mais une réelle menace qui semblait peser sur la jeune femme. Elle avait peut-être confiance en elle, mais elle avait tout de même été menacée, et Jean devait avertir le professeur. Katie pensait peut-être pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule mais tant qu'elle était ici elle était sous la responsabilité de Charles. Et sous sa protection.  
  
Elle envoya un message télépathique au professeur X et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle frappa brièvement, mais elle venait de le prévenir de son arrivée et elle entra sans attendre de réponse.  
  
- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Jean ?  
- Professeur, il se passe quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore ce que  
c'est mais ...  
- Cela concerne Katie ?  
- Hem, oui. J'ai ... Surprit une conversation téléphonique entre elle et  
quelqu'un d'autre et elle c'est fait menacer, professeur !  
  
Jean raconta tout ce que Katie avait dit à son mystérieux interlocuteur, ainsi que sa réaction quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'avait espionnée. Quand elle eu fini, Charles resta songeur.  
  
- En effet, ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne vois pas de  
quoi il peut s'agir.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela expliquerai ? demanda Jean.  
  
Ce fut alors au tour de Charles de raconter sa discussion, la veille, avec Katie, et son brusque changement de comportement.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'elle voulait vous parler de ça quand elle est venue ?  
- Peut-être bien. J'ai bien eu l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire autre  
chose ... C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a réagi comme ça. Elle a eu cette  
proposition, elle voulait m'en parler mais elle n'a pas osé et elle a cru  
que j'étais au courant et que je lui en voulais d'hésiter sur la décision  
à prendre.  
- Mais quelle décision ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi, et de qui cela  
peut-il s'agir !  
- Je ne sais pas non plus, Jean. Ecoute, je vais essayer de me  
renseigner. Merci d'être venue, j'en sais un peu plus maintenant. Mais ne  
parle de ça à personne, je ne veux pas que Katie sache que tu m'en as  
parlé.  
  
Jean quitta Charles la tête embrouillée, soucieuse. Elle aimait beaucoup Katie, qui était une jeune femme très intelligente et très sociale, toujours prête à se faire des amis. Mais elle avait tant changé, ces derniers temps ... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?  
  
--------  
  
Katie s'assit sur son fauteuil, dans sa chambre, l'esprit confus, anxieuse. Elle avait eu beau faire celle qui n'avait pas peur, au téléphone, cette discussion l'avait quand même beaucoup inquiétée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on la re-contacterait aussi tôt, et elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'on l'appellerait sur son propre téléphone portable. Comment avait-on eu son numéro ? Et pourquoi tant de précipitations ? Hier on lui faisait cette proposition avec sérénité et calme, assurant que rien ne pressait, et aujourd'hui on la menaçait si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement. Et il fallait bien entendu qu'elle fasse le « bon » choix ! Mais elle ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté elle voulait accepter, pour ne plus voir Kurt, pour effacer cette culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis l'incident du centre commercial, et pour être enfin reconnue à sa juste valeur. Mais de l'autre côté, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, et elle craignait le professeur Xavier plus que tout. Elle savait de quoi il était capable et elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa douloureuse intrusion dans sa tête quand elle avait voulu tuer la mutante. Il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour la réduire à néant, et si elle acceptait la proposition il aurait une bonne raison pour le faire. Comment faire un choix parmi tout ça ? Et puis, rejoindre les rangs de Magnéto, cela pouvait s'avérer risqué.  
  
Katie prit son téléphone portable, l'éteignit et le reposa sur son bureau. Comme ça on ne la dérangerait pas ! Elle descendit dans le hall d'entrée, indécise. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Fallait-il en parler avec quelqu'un ? Non, ce n'est pas cela qui l'aiderait, aucune personne ici n'aurait un jugement objectif de la situation. Il aurait fallu qu'elle parle avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur mais elle ne voyait pas avec qui ... Sa famille ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ses anciens amis ? Mais ils l'avaient tous quittée quand ils avaient su qu'elle était mutante. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, et personne ne pouvait l'aider à faire un choix.  
  
Elle entra dans la cuisine et sorti une plaque de chocolat qu'elle commença à grignoter. Tant pis pour les kilos, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire ... Kurt ne la regardait plus, de toute façon. A quoi cela servait-il d'être mince si personne ne la regardait avec envie ? Katie secoua la tête rageusement en croquant avec rage dans la tablette. Elle recommençait à penser à lui, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de l'oublier ! Mais c'était impossible, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : oublier Kurt, et puis quoi encore ?  
  
- Katie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ethel en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Katie ne répondit pas, toujours aussi étonnée de voir que l'aveugle savait qui était dans chaque pièce alors que personne ne parlait. Avenir « regardait » dans sa direction, l'air apitoyé. Katie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plainte, vraiment ! Surtout pas par elle ! Mais elle, elle savait ce qui se passait vraiment, elle pouvait se le permettre, en fait. Et si elle lui parlait ? Ethel saurait peut-être quoi faire ...  
  
- Avenir, comment est-ce que tu sais ? demanda maladroitement Katie.  
- Oh, tu as décidé de changer de ton avec moi, on dirait.  
- C'est bon, tu sais bien pourquoi j'étais énervée ! répliqua-t-elle,  
agacée. Je t'ai posé une question, s'il te plaît.  
- C'est bon, tu sais bien comment j'ai fait pour le savoir ! répondit  
Ethel avec un sourire. Je t'ai « vue », c'est tout ! Mais ce que je ne  
sais pas, c'est si tu as fait ton choix. Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est dur, mais ... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je  
sais ce que tu vas me dire, que ma décision devrait être évidente, mais  
ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça.  
- Je sais, répondit simplement Ethel. Mais tu dois faire vraiment  
attention avec ce que tu va faire. Si tu accepte, ce que je ne souhaite  
évidemment pas, tu t'attireras les foudres des X-Men en entier, pas  
seulement de Xavier. Je sais bien ce que tu penses, tu crois que tu peux  
les écraser comme les autres, mais moi je ne pense pas.  
- Tu ... Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
- Non. C'est juste une intuition.  
  
Katie grogna. Les intuitions d'Ethel se révélaient souvent bonnes, alors ... Si en plus elle devait combattre les X-Men ! Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir accepter. Mais Ethel continua dans sa lancée.  
  
- Mais si tu refuses cette « proposition », tu devras les craindre, eux.  
Tu sais par contre que les X-Men te défendront, dans ce cas. Et c'est  
mieux pour toi, je pense, d'être dans cette dernière situation.  
- Bien sûr. Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Il y a  
d'autres facteurs ... Très convaincants, eux aussi.  
  
Avenir fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Alors elle n'était pas au courant de ça. Devait-elle lui dire, ou pas ? Mais si elle lui disait, pour quoi passerait-elle ? Tout cela n'était que d'ordre sentimental, et pour une personne extérieure cela pouvait sembler si ... futile !  
  
- Laisse tomber. Merci quand même. Et ... Euh ... Ethel ? Pas un mot de tout  
ça à quiconque, hein ? Même à Xavier !  
- C'est bon, fais-moi confiance. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive  
quoi que ce soit, Katie. Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire. Tu sais  
bien ce que je voudrais que tu choisisse ...  
- Oui, je sais. De toute façon, je suis allée trop loin pour reculer,  
maintenant , fit-elle en se levant.  
  
Elle abandonna Avenir dans la cuisine et rangea la plaque de chocolat à moitié finie. Elle n'avait pas les idées beaucoup plus claires, mais elle savait déjà un peu plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Comme l'avait dit Ethel, elle se ferait des ennemis quoi qu'elle décide. Mais Magnéto était déjà son ennemi, elle ne perdrait rien à lui refuser son offre. Alors que si elle l'acceptait, elle aurait ses anciens amis sur le dos ... Et si elle acceptait, elle devrait vivre avec la « bande à Magnéto » ... Pas très réjouissant. Elle fit la liste mentale de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait : Vif-Argent (Tête à claque !) la Sorcière Rouge (pas mieux, elle ne pouvait pas voir cette fille) Pyro (hum, il avait été son ami, il fut un temps. Ca pouvait aller) Dents de sabre (alors là c'est clair : moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait) Mystique (celle-la, ... Sans commentaire. Elle avait quand même abandonné Kurt et Malicia ! Kurt ... Enfin, Malicia, surtout !) le Crapaud (... répugnant) . Et les autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, en particulier celle qu'elle avait failli tuer au centre commercial et qui devait sûrement la haïr, et celle qui ... Celle qui ... Avait failli coucher avec ... Non ! Pas elle ! Katie revit son visage triomphant, ses cheveux blonds filasses et son corps quasiment décharné. Avec un cri de rage, elle rejeta ses pensées loin dans son esprit. Ok ... Si elle allait chez Magnéto elle devrait subir ça à longueur de journée ? Pas question, plutôt mourir ... Elle avait eu un sourire triomphant, alors que Kurt, au moins, n'avait pas eu cette audace. Si elle devait choisir, et c'est bien ce qu'elle devait faire, elle préférait supporter les silences de Kurt plutôt que les railleries de cette catin.  
  
Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita sur son téléphone portable. Qu'ils la contactent, maintenant. Elle saurait les accueillir avec les honneurs qu'il convient. Elle alluma l'appareil et le reposa sur son bureau. « Venez, venez ... »  
  
Elle ne descendit pas au repas, ce soir-là. Elle avait assez mangé de chocolat, et de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim. Elle fit juste une brève apparition à la fin, pour éviter que Jean ne s'inquiète, vu que maintenant elle était au courant d'une partie de ses préoccupations. Elle se sentait mieux, l'esprit libéré d'un poids qui lui pesait depuis quelques temps. Tout n'était pas résolu, mais au moins elle n'aurait plus à réfléchir à ça. Elle essayait maintenant juste à ne pas penser aux représailles éventuelles. Magnéto semblait plutôt enclin à la rancune ...  
  
Elle se coucha cependant l'esprit léger et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'abandonna sereinement aux bras de Morphée.  
  
Katie fut réveillée en sursaut par une vague de chaleur qui l'envahit brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre quand elle eu l'esprit un peu plus clair : elle sentait clairement les pouvoirs de Magnéto en elle, ainsi que ceux de plusieurs autres mutants étrangers à l'institut. Il approchaient rapidement, et ils seraient bientôt là ... Elle sauta de son lit et sorti son uniforme de X-Men de son armoire. Ainsi, elle ferait clairement comprendre ses intentions à Magnéto, il n'aurait même pas besoin de lui poser la question. Elle eu à peine le temps de l'enfiler que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Elle sentit Vif-Argent, il était entré dans la pièce. Elle banda ses muscles et tendit les mains vers elle, prête à acquérir le pouvoir de Pietro quand elle sentit une affreuse douleur lui vriller la tempe droite. « Pas assez rapide » lui souffla une voix à l'oreille tandis qu'elle sombrait dans les ténèbres.  
  
--------  
  
Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux Katie sentit que quelque chose se passait mal. Une impression, peut-être. Ou alors cette douleur lancinante qui lui crevait la tête. Les deux, sûrement.  
  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit quelques secondes à s'accoutumer à la lumière vive qui lui attaquait la vue. Elle avait trop mal à la tête pour arriver à se concentrer correctement. Elle aurait voulu réfléchir un peu mieux, se demander pourquoi cette douleur, et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait assise comme ça dans cette position si inconfortable, et surtout comment, comment cela était arrivé. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle ferma les yeux pour mettre fin à cette agression lumineuse qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son mal de tête. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à voir. Là, comme ça elle pouvait un peu mieux réfléchir. Allez, un peu de nerf. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Elle se rappela soudain. Sa chambre, la nuit, Vif-Argent, Magnéto, le coup, la douleur, et aussi ce mot glissé à son oreille. D'accord, elle n'était pas assez rapide. Elle venait d'en faire les frais. Bon, maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé, il fallait qu'elle sache où elle était, et surtout comment elle allait faire pour sortir. Parce qu'elle était sûrement prisonnière. Voilà, quand on veut refuser une faveur de Magnéto, on en paye les conséquences !  
  
Katie ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et observa autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce nue fortement éclairée, sans fenêtre (ben tiens !), carrelée en blanc du sol au plafond. Et elle était assise par terre, le dos au mur, les mains attachées dans le dos. Elle ne fit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle savait cependant que si un mutant arrivait elle pourrait lui prendre son pouvoir. Elle se battrait, elle leur montrerait ce qu'elle savait faire. Mais son échec face à Vif- argent la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle recommence comme ça ...  
  
Mais personne ne semblait décidé à entrer la voir. Katie ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillée, mais cela lui semblait une éternité. Et elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps elle avait passé évanouie ! Est-ce qu'il faisait encore nuit ? Est- ce que les X-Men s'étaient rendus compte de sa disparition ? Ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte tout de suite, surtout si la nuit n'était pas terminée. Et comment pouvaient-ils deviner où elle se trouvait ? Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Un profond désespoir commença à l'envahir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Elle ne doutait pas de ses pouvoirs mais il fallait quand même avouer que seule contre toute la Confrérie de Magnéto elle ne ferait pas vraiment le poids.  
  
Elle se surprit à penser à Kurt. Son visage s'imposa à elle. Il ne souriait pas, c'était un de ces rares souvenirs où il était plutôt malheureux. Elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait cet air si accablé. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait plus l'avoir vu un jour comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, en fait, qu'elle ne se souvienne plus. Tant mieux. Elle commençait déjà à l'oublier, et ça voulait dire qu'elle commençait à se détacher de lui. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à lui ...  
  
Katie secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment bête. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, et si son visage lui était revenu à ce moment, alors qu'elle avait vraiment d'autre chats à fouetter, c'est bien qu'elle tenait un peu à lui, et qu'il n'était pas sur le chemin de l'oubli. Par contre, autre chose lui revenait à l'esprit. Et ça elle ne voyait pas d'où ça sortait. C'était les paroles d'une chanson, qu'elle avait entendu il y a plusieurs années, et qui ne l'avait même pas frappée. Pourquoi cela lui revenait-il maintenant, avec autant de nettet ? Comment se rappelait-elle les paroles alors qu'elle n'avait du les entendre qu'une ou deux fois ? Elle se souvenait que c'était une comédie musicale ... Notre Dame de Paris. Une femme qui chantait sur son fiancé qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une gitane ...  
  
_Quand on te voit sur ta monture  
  
Quelle allure et quelle stature  
  
Un vrai modèle de droiture  
  
Une force de la nature  
  
Ou bien n'es-tu qu'une raclure  
  
Un animal de luxure  
  
Qui court l'aventure ?  
  
Y a-t-il un cœur sous ton armure ?  
  
Le mien est pur comme l'azur  
  
Laisse moi panser tes blessures  
  
Oublions cette mésaventure  
  
Je t'aimerais si tu me jures  
  
Je t'aimerais si tu me jures  
  
Qu'on la pendra  
  
La Zingara  
  
Mes rêves de petite fille  
  
Cousus de fil en aiguille  
  
Je les ai jetés au loup  
  
Détrompe-toi car je suis  
  
Aussi blanche qu'une brebis  
  
Qui se roule dans la boue  
  
Tes mots d'amour sont des injures  
  
Tes serments sont des parjures  
  
Mon cœur déjà se fait plus dur  
  
Je te mets au pied du mur  
  
Délivre-moi de ma ceinture  
  
Viens en moi petite ordure  
  
Apprends-moi l'art de la luxure  
  
Je t'aimerai si tu me jures  
  
Je t'aimerais si tu me jures  
  
Qu'on la pendra  
  
La Zingara  
_  
Katie se mit à chantonner ces paroles. Voilà pourquoi elles lui revenaient. Cela collait parfaitement à sa condition. Kurt était un vrai modèle pour tout les étudiants de l'Institut, mais il n'était en fait qu'un coureur de jupons qui avait trahi Katie avec une mutante de Magnéto ! Qui pouvait s'en douter, que sous ses airs si fiers et si forts se cachait un vrai salaud ! Mais Katie ne pouvait pas le rejeter indéfiniment : elle l'aimait toujours, quand même, et si il avait pu lui jurer que jamais il ne recommencerait, elle l'aurait à nouveau aimé comme avant ! La seule chose qui comptait désormais à ses yeux était de se venger. Pas sur Kurt. Elle l'aimait, malgré tout. Mais sur l'autre, la catin, la blondasse qui avait couché avec lui.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne pouvait pas être si isolée que ça, et il devait bien y avoir des mutants dans les parages. Même s'ils étaient loin, en se concentrant suffisamment elle pourrait acquérir assez de pouvoir pour sortir d'ici. Elle sentait en effet un mutant ... Qui se rapprochait ... C'était ... Magnéto en personne ! Quelle chance ...  
  
La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur le mutant. Il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle était seule avec lui ... Il était fou ? Katie remarque qu'il avait remisé son habituel costume rouge et bleu, ainsi que son casque pour de simples habits blancs en lin. Il la regardait, et son visage plutôt ridé souriait d'un air mauvais. Katie sentait son pouvoir affluer en elle comme un torrent brûlant. Elle était en train de lui prendre la totalité de ses pouvoirs, comme la première fois, et il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle lutta pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ces pouvoirs étaient vraiment trop puissants pour elle ! Soudain, Magnéto éclata de rire. Katie grogna. A quoi jouait-il ?  
  
- Tu m'as à nouveau libéré de toute cette pression. Je devrais te  
remercier.  
- De quoi ?  
- Mais c'est à toi de subir tout ça, maintenant. Et tu ne peux rien  
contre moi.  
- C'est ce que vous croyez, murmura Katie.  
- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je crois, et tu vas vite te rendre compte que  
j'ai raison, petite idiote ! Réfléchis un peu ! Est-ce que tu crois que  
je t'aurais vraiment laissée faire ça si tu avait représenté une menace  
pour moi ?  
  
En effet, cela pouvait sembler plutôt bizarre qu'il l'ai laissée faire. Il semblait si sûr de lui que Katie commençait à se poser des questions. Elle les repoussa dans un coin de sa tête et eu un petit sourire. Fini de jouer, elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle envoya ses pouvoirs dans la pièce à la recherche du premier objet métallique venu. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa. Rien ne réagi dans la pièce et une horrible sensation de peur l'envahit. Elle avait compris. Magnéto l'avait enfermée dans une cellule sans aucune pièce métallique. C'était donc pour ça qu'il l'avait laissée faire. Comme ça il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, mais elle non plus ! Quelle idiote elle avait ét ! Et maintenant elle devait supporter ses pouvoirs, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à les contenir ! Et ils ne disparaîtraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure !  
  
Katie repensa aux paroles de Xavier. « Tu t'es laissée emporter par tes pouvoirs. Tu venais d'acquérir ceux de Magnéto ! Tu devais supporter une grosse pression, et tu as perdu le contrôle sous le coup de la douleur, c'est normal. » Et si cela recommençais ? Et si elle perdais le contrôle et qu'elle essayais à nouveau de tuer quelqu'un ? Elle ne voulait pas se venger à ce point ... Si ?  
  
- Bien, maintenant que tu sembles avoir compris la situation, j'aimerais  
que tu me dises si tu as réfléchi à ma proposition, fit calmement  
Magnéto.  
- Vous venez de m'enlever ! Et vous voudriez que j'accepte, peut-être ?  
- Si j'avais été sûr que tu acceptais, soit certaine que je n'aurais pas  
employé de tels moyens !  
- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je pense ? cracha Katie.  
  
Au lieu de répondre, Magnéto fixa les habits de Katie. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Habillée en X-Men, on pouvait difficilement croire qu'elle voulait les quitter définitivement pour leur ennemi.  
  
- Mais j'aimerais que tu réfléchisse un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas si tu  
comprends la chance que tu as.  
- Quelle chance ? Non, je ne comprends pas vraiment ... ironisa-t-elle.  
- Je ne propose pas ça à tout le monde ... Tu aurais l'opportunité de faire  
tes preuves, ici. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais t'écarter  
de certaines personnes ... N'est-ce pas l'occasion rêvée ?  
  
Katie se raidit. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait appris pour Kurt, il lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais cet argument ne marchait plus. Elle ne voulait plus mettre de distance entre eux.  
  
- Je vais te laisser réfléchir, et je reviendrais ...  
  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- De toute façon c'est non ! cria Katie.  
  
Magnéto fit volte-face. Il ne souriait plus, et son visage était menaçant.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !  
- Et même si je le savais, je ne changerai pas d'avis !  
- Tu te crois peut-être très intelligente, et très forte. Mais laisse-moi  
te dire une chose, tes pouvoirs ne te seront d'aucun secours ici.  
  
Et sur ces mots, il partit vivement sans un regard pour Katie. Quand la porte se fut refermée, elle poussa un soupir. Elle lui avait tenu tête ... Et pourtant, ses menaces semblaient sincères. Mais qu'allait-il lui faire ?  
  
Elle resta un moment sans bouger, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, elle n'allait pas attendre tranquillement qu'on vienne l'achever ! Elle essaya d'abord de se libérer de ses liens qui lui sciaient les poignets, mais elle ne put s'en débarrasser : la corde était très serrée et les nœuds solides. Elle se concentra ensuite pour utiliser le pouvoir de Magnéto : elle chercha avec toute sa puissance un infime bout de métal providentiel qui aurait pu la libérer, mais rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Sa cellule était toute de plastique, de verre et de céramique. En désespoir de cause, Katie se calma et essaya de détendre ses muscles. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, mais toute cette pression ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle avait été vraiment stupide de prendre la totalité des pouvoirs du mutant, ce n'était que des soucis en plus. Elle essaya quand même de faire le vide. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à percevoir autre chose que ses propres pouvoirs débordants d'énergie.  
  
D'abord, elle ne sentit rien. Et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Comme elle détestait être impuissante comme ça ! Alors qu'elle avait une puissance extraordinaire à sa disposition ! Elle força à nouveau sur ses pouvoirs, laissant quasiment libres ceux de Magnéto. C'en était presque insupportable de les sentir comme ça, bouillonnant en elle alors qu'il lui aurait suffi une infime pensée pour qu'ils déferlent librement ! Mais ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Elle sentit une ombre, une flamme minuscule en elle, mais suffisante pour qu'elle se concentre dessus. Elle ne savait pas en quoi ce pouvoir consistait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne réfléchit pas et déjà elle sentait qu'il entrait en elle, lentement mais sûrement. Elle ne les prit pas entièrement, cela n'aurait servi à rien, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons, et de toute façon elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté. Mais ceux-là, Katie ne les comprima pas en elle. Elle les laissa sortir librement, pour tout faire pour la libérer. Sur qui était-elle tombée ... Elle était presque fébrile de le savoir, comme une petite fille déballant ses cadeaux. Ce serait la surprise !  
  
Et soudain, elle vit son corps changer. Rapidement, ses muscles se durcirent, elle se mit légèrement à grandir et elle vit ses membres devenir plus virils. Etonnée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se métamorphosait en homme. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui elle était devenue. Mais elle sentait dans ses membres une raideur habituelle, comme des courbatures ... Et sa peau était légèrement ridée ... Elle était devenue un vieil homme ! Pour une surprise ... Pas très agréable ! Elle avait donc pris le pouvoir de Mystique. Pas trop mal ... Elle réfléchit un instant. Ce corps de vieil homme n'était pas vraiment utile. Qui pouvait l'être un peu plus ? La réponse vint d'elle-même. Wolverine. L'idéal ... Il avait des gros muscles, et même des griffes ! Elle eu à peine à penser à lui que son corps recommençait à changer. Rapidement, elle eu des bras énormes mais musclés, et des cuisses peut-être un peu trop épaisses. Mais pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, cela serait plutôt utile. Elle sortit ses griffes et réprima un cri de douleur. La vache ! Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait faire aussi mal ! Comment Logan faisait- il ? Enfin, il faudrait bien qu'elle s'habitue. Et voilà que le pouvoir de Magnéto se réveillait. Bien sûr, maintenant c'était elle le métal, elle en avait sur tout le corps ! Elle dut lutter pour ne pas laisser exploser ses pouvoirs. Elle commençait à être franchement épuisée, et elle n'était même pas sortie de sa cellule !  
  
Elle essaya de couper ses liens avec ses griffes, mais c'était plus compliqué qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Il fallait qu'elle évite de se trancher un doigt en même temps ! Et elle devait à chaque fois revoir la longueur de ses lames, ce qui s'avérait très pénible. Elle les sentait à chaque fois rentrer dans sa chair, et la sensation était aussi désagréable que douloureuse. Finalement, elle parvint à couper une corde et elle tira un grand coup pour se libérer. Elle put alors apprécier la force de Wolverine. Si elle avait essayé de faire ça avec son propre corps, nul doute qu'elle se serait démis l'épaule ! Elle se massa un instant les poignets, rouges et meurtris, puis se leva d'un bond. Ca allait tout de suite mieux. Elle allait faire des dégâts ...  
  
Elle découpa la porte avec ses lames. Là, c'était une tâche plutôt facile. La porte était en plexiglas, et ses griffes y entrèrent comme dans du beurre. Elle déboula dans un couloir blanc, qui semblait être en plastique, d'après son pouvoir frustré.  
  
Katie-Logan s'orienta dans le couloir grâce à ses pouvoirs originaux. Elle sentait un peu mieux, maintenant, qu'il y avait des mutants alentour, et principalement Mystique. Elle se mit à courir, en longues foulées souples dont Katie ne pouvait que s'extasier. Ce corps était vraiment parfait, mis à part la douleur lancinante qui lui meurtrissait les mains. Elle n'avait pas rentré ses griffes, cela pouvait toujours lui servir, et elle n'était pas aussi prompte que Logan à les sortir. Soudain, elle sentit Vif-Argent entrer dans son champ sensoriel. Il se dirigeait droit vers elle. Cette fois, elle ne se fit pas avoir et lui pris entièrement son pouvoir avant même qu'il ne parvienne à elle. Le choc de l'absorption fut douloureux. Trois pouvoirs, dont celui entier de Magnéto, cela faisait peut-être un peu beaucoup. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre quoi que ce soit. Si elle était attrapée ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle.  
  
Vif-Argent déboula dans le couloir, en courant relativement lentement. Katie-Logan se fit un plaisir de le saisir au vol. Il se débattit en la voyant mais, comme le lui fit remarquer Katie, il n'était « pas assez rapide » ... Il eu une grimace horrifiée et Katie lui envoya un uppercut bien senti. Douce vengeance. Il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
Katie l'abandonna là et continua dans sa lancée. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, mis à part qu'elle commençait à respirer difficilement du fait de la pression trop importante qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle commençait juste à s'amuser, et cela promettait déjà d'être plaisant.  
  
Elle attrapa ainsi Mystique et un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle n'eu même pas besoin de lui prendre ses pouvoirs. C'était si facile. Elle commençait à y prendre vraiment plaisir. En fait, plus la douleur augmentait en elle, plus elle frappait avec satisfaction. Elle dut quand même se tenir à une chaise, après avoir mis l'homme K.O., pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Sa respiration était sifflante et difficile, et elle avait du mal à bouger. Mais elle avait une telle envie de se venger qu'elle se redressa avec hargne et força son corps à poursuivre sa chasse au mutant.  
  
Elle se traîna dans le couloir. C'était tellement difficile de supporter ça. Elle avait l'esprit complètement embrumé. Elle laissa tomber son apparence de Logan, qui lui prenait trop d'énergie, et retrouva son corps qu'elle jugea un peu faible. Mais ça, c'était plus reposant. Pourtant, elle sentait toujours la douleur aux mains. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle les regarda et vit trois plaies sanglantes. Oui, c'est vrai. Mystique ne pouvait pas reproduire les pouvoirs des mutantes, juste les apparences.  
  
Soudain, une brusque douleur la traversa, et elle hurla. Elle tomba à terre en suffocant. Non, ça, c'était trop. Elle avait mal partout, c'était insupportable. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle sentit vaguement une main saisir ses cheveux et la tirer en arrière. Sa tête fut tournée de force vers un visage triomphant. Elle connaissait ce visage. Une jeune femme brune ... C'était déjà elle, dans le centre commercial. Et vu son visage qui semblait très joyeux, elle devait être plutôt satisfaite de l'avoir retrouvée. C'était ça, la douleur. Une vengeance. Pire que la première fois. Elle y mettait tout son cœur ...  
  
Katie fit un ultime effort et attrapa les bras de la femme. La chaleur la traversa péniblement, mais en même temps la douleur disparaissait. La femme se dégagea et Katie ne put retenir ses pouvoirs. Ils déferlèrent sur elle et la femme se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle se tordait au sol et Katie la regardait. Ce spectacle ne l'émouvait pas. Elle n'y pouvait rien, ses pouvoirs ne lui répondaient plus. Elle aussi avait mal, chacun sa peine.  
  
Elle se leva difficilement quand ses pouvoirs se furent calmés. Elle n'avait pas achevé sa quête, il fallait qu'elle trouve la mutante, celle de Kurt. Elle, elle ne la raterait pas. Katie erra dans ce couloir qui semblait ne jamais se terminer. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni où elle pourrait trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait plus la force d'écouter son pouvoir.  
  
Mais déjà elle sentait qu'un poids la quittait. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Intriguée, elle chercha d'où cela pouvait venir, et elle se rendit compte que le pouvoir de Magnéto l'avait quittée. Enfin. Elle n'en avait plus que trois à supporter, et ça elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, c'était beaucoup plus tolérable. Le cœur léger, l'esprit plus libre, Katie se dirigea sûrement vers la mutante. Elle reconnaissait son pouvoir parmi plusieurs autre. Mais elle ne voyait que lui. Elle ouvrit une porte, et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. Mais elle n'était pas là. Dans le noir, Katie se dirigea à l'instinct vers le pouvoir qui l'attirait tant. Elle ouvrit une seconde porte et se retrouva sur une terrasse. La lumière du jour lui agressa les yeux mais elle fut heureuse de voir enfin un paysage, et de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais.  
  
Mais le pouvoir de la mutante était tellement proche que Katie abandonna la contemplation du panorama pour courir dans le jardin. L'herbe était plutôt mal tenue et il y avait des arbres partout. Pas très pratique pour la repérer ... Mais elle se fiait totalement à son pouvoir, et bientôt elle la sentit tout près d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, savourant ce moment. Elle allait la tuer ...  
  
Elle surgit de derrière les arbres et se trouva nez à nez avec une grande femme blonde et maigre. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de voir Katie. Cette dernière, en voyant la femme, se rappela quand elle l'avait surprise avec Kurt. Son sourire, mauvais et triomphant, était à nouveau collé sur son horrible visage. Katie se demanda alors comment Kurt avait fait. Pour la première fois elle se demanda pourquoi Kurt avait choisi une femme pareille. Elle n'était pas belle, et son corps si maigre faisait peur.  
  
Elle serra les poings. La même rage que dans le magasin de literie l'habitait. Avec un hurlement bestial, elle se jeta sur la femme. Elle voulait lui faire du mal, elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur. La femme semblait préparée à son attaque. Elle para tout ses coups, et Katie redoubla de colère. Elle haïssait cette catin ! Elle arriva tout de même à la frapper au visage et à l'envoyer rouler par terre. La femme tourna son visage grimaçant vers elle. Elle souriait, cette folle !  
  
- Tu n'as pas digéré qu'il me préfère à toi ?  
  
Katie ne répondit pas. Oh non, elle n'avait pas digéré. Et la voir comme ça devant elle lui donnait de vraies envies de meurtre.  
  
- Mais ma pauvre fille, il faut regarder la vérité en face : ton Diablo  
ne t'aime plus, il n'a d'yeux que pour moi à présent ...  
- Tu rêve ...  
- C'est ce que tu crois, mais réfléchis un peu : est-ce qu'il a vraiment  
essayé de revenir vers toi, après qu'il m'aie rencontrée ?  
  
Là, elle marquait un point, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Kurt n'avait pas fais un pas vers elle depuis ce jour, il n'avait même pas essayé de lui expliquer ou de se faire pardonner. La vérité fit l'effet d'une gifle magistrale dans l'esprit de Katie. Kurt ne voulait plus d'elle, est-ce qu'il aimait vraiment cette ... Cette mutante ?  
  
Folle de rage et de désespoir, Katie ne voyait plus qu'une chose : elle était humiliée et trahie par celui qu'elle avait décidée de pardonner. Il fallait qu'elle se venge. Elle ne pouvait pas rester devant la cause de toute cette peine sans réagir.  
  
Et soudain, Katie pensa à quelque chose. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi la- dessus, mais c'était possible, en théorie. Cela serait tellement plaisant si ça marchait.  
  
Avec un sourire, Katie tendit les bras vers la femme toujours à terre. On verrait bien. Elle envoya toute sa puissance sur elle. Elle sentit alors avec bonheur une vague brûlante déferler en elle, mais elle ne cessa pas d'acquérir la mutante. Cette dernière ne souriait plus, et ses traits commençaient à se tirer.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-elle.  
- Je m'amuse un peu ... Ca ne te plaît pas, comme jeu ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, la femme laissa échapper une plainte qui ravit Katie. Elle avait déjà senti arriver en elle la limite des pouvoirs de la femme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle les prenait totalement, mais cette fois elle ne cessa pas, et elle vit, comme elle l'avait supposé, que son pouvoir continuait encore d'absorber de la substance. Elle commençait à faire son petit effet. Bientôt la femme ne serait plus qu'une humaine normale, pour le restant de ses jours, et Katie se serait approprié son pouvoir définitivement.  
  
Soudain, Katie sentit une douleur aiguë lui traverser les côtes. Elle tomba par terre, hébétée. Qui osait ... ? Elle porta la main à son ventre. Cela lui faisait mal ... C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait subi jusqu'à maintenant ... Elle porta la main à ses yeux. Malgré sa vision qui s'éteignait petit à petit, elle put voir ses doigts tachés de sang. Elle tourna la tête dans un ultime effort et vit un vieil homme en blanc qui avait la main tendue vers elle. Oh non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée. Pas comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas finir, déjà, alors que sa vengeance commençait à peine ! Elle voulait pouvoir exploiter les ressources nouvellement découvertes de son pouvoir !  
  
----------  
  
Ah, je crois qu'on approche de la fin de l'histoire, l ! Ne me tuez pas si j'ai coupé ici, mais sinon je n'aurais pas posté de nouveau chapitre avant plusieurs semaines !  
  
J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ...  
  
Lyel 


	6. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi

« Trahison » 

Bonjour à tous (et toutes) ! Un nouveau chapitre (avec beaucoup de retard, je SAIS, mais que voulez-vous ...) en ligne ! Je l'ai un peu raccourci (même beaucoup) pour poster plus vite, et pour épargner les ongles de certains ! (n'est-ce pas ... Falang ! ) J'espère que ça vous plaira, il n'est pas très gai ce chapitre ... Hem hem ... Enfin, c'est l'histoire qui veut ça ! Alors, bonne lecture quand même !

Et maintenant, réponse à mes trois revieweurs favorits, toujours fidèles au poste !

Diablo-satoshi : Oui, t'inquiète, les x-men vont vite se rendre compte que Katie n'est plus là (Je suis pas sadique à ce point ... Hein Lamina ?? )

Lamina : Merciiii ...(ia pas à dire j'adore les compliments lol !!) Bien sûr que je ne vais pas tuer Katie, ça va pas la tête ??? C'est mon perso préféré (hem ... Après Kurt **bien sûr** !!) Et bien sûr qu'il va venir à sa rescousse ... Je suis pas un monstre tout de même !! (Non, je suis juste une très grosse sadique !!)

Falang : Toi et tes reviews de plus en plus longues ... Tu vas finir pas être sacrée championne de longitude de review ! (lol ... Ca se dit, ça ??) Enfin bref, je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :-D Surtout en lisant autant de compliments ! Waouh, c'est vraiment trop bien de lire que quelqu'un adore ce qu'on fait ! Alors un énorme MERCI à toi !!!! Et pour te répondre, oui, je sais que Katie est bornée (un peu trop peut-être ...) mais c'est son caractère ! Et tu verras qu'elle n'a pas fini de montrer la force de son entêtement ! Aha, je te fais des frayeurs ? Et ben désolée mais tu vas en avoir encore, je crois ... ! Katie n'est pas encore prête à pardonner, je crois ... ( :P j'aime bien t'embêter !!) Bon ben je vais te laisser lire la suite, c'est pas très long mais ... Il faudra t'en contenter ! ;-) (Et hem, au fait, tu va bientôt mettre un nouveau chapitre à ta fic ?? Je l'attend avec impatience !!!)

**Chap. 6 : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi **

Les X-Men étaient en alerte maximum depuis le début de la matinée. Depuis le moment où Malicia avait trouvé le lit de Katie vide, et son costume de X-Men disparu. Elle avait évidemment immédiatement alerté Xavier qui avait sondé les parages télépathiquement. Mais la recherche n'avait rien donné. Il avait ensuite fait un examen plus poussé des environs avec Cérébro mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Hank examinait chaque vidéo filmée par les caméras de surveillance de l'institut. Il avait épluché toutes celles du parc sans rien trouver et observait maintenant celle de l'intérieur sans grand espoir. Il commençait à perdre vraiment patience. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être envolée ! Même si elle s'était téléportée, Kurt aurait senti qu'elle lui prenait son pouvoir. Et pourtant, rien, nulle part !

Jean entra dans la salle de surveillance et posa une tasse de café à côté de Hank.

- Toujours rien ?

- Non, rien de rien, grogna-t-il.

- Elle ne peut pas être partie comme ça !

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans. Et elle remarqua quelque chose. Oh, pas grand chose, mais un petit scintillement, un souffle qui faisait légèrement onduler les feuilles de la plante dans le coin du couloir ... Pourtant, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. Elle fit signe à Hank de repasser l'instant. Oui, c'était clair, il y avait bien un courant d'air. Mais d'où venait-il ? Le Fauve fit un arrêt sur image, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils avaient mis le doigts sur quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'a trouver quoi !

Il rembobina et repassa le passage, images par images. Là ! Une silhouette était apparue. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour la reconnaître.

- C'est Vif-Argent, il l'a enlevée.

- Mais pourquoi Vif-Argent s'intéresse-t-il à Katie ? demanda Malicia.

Jean et le Fauve avaient fait part de leurs découvertes aux X-Men.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui la veut. Il est juste bon à contourner nos systèmes de défenses, fit remarquer Scott.

- Et qui serait derrière tout ça ? Je ne vois pas 36 solutions ...

- Mais pourquoi Magnéto s'intéresse-t-il brusquement à Katie ? insista Malicia.

- Pas si brusquement. Il lui a déjà proposé de rejoindre ses rangs. Elle a du refuser.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ethel. Charles hocha la tête et Malicia resta bouche bée. Jean poussa une exclamation.

- C'était donc ça !

- Il lui a proposé ... Mais pourquoi ... ? Elle est avec nous !

Charles n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Les X-Men au complet s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps, chacun faisant part de ses remarques, de ses pensées et de son indignation. Un seul était resté silencieux et ruminait de sombres pensées. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il rendu compte de rien ? Et pourquoi, surtout, n'avait-il pas insisté un peu plus pour s'excuser auprès de Katie ? Maintenant elle était aux mains de Magnéto, et peut-être que .. Il repoussa cette idée trop insupportable. Et si il ne la revoyait jamais ? Il l'avait déjà pratiquement perdue ...

Kurt ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Oh non, il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre une seconde fois. Il devait aller la chercher, la ramener, risquer jusqu'à sa vie pour elle. Elle croyait peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais c'était faux. Il lui prouverait, par tout les moyens, qu'il tenait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, à elle. Et s'il devait mourir, il mourrait pour elle.

Malicia tourna la tête vers Kurt. Le voir prostré comme ça lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça, il avait déjà le moral au plus bas, et voilà qu'il dégringolait encore de plusieurs étages. Elle aussi commençait à déprimer complètement. Sa meilleure amie venait de se faire enlever, et elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ... Mais combien de chances avaient-ils pour qu'ils la retrouvent saine et sauve ?

- Maintenant, il faut savoir où il l'a emmenée, remarqua Jean.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Xavier. Il eu une petite grimace, et Malicia sentit son cœur se glacer. Ca commençait mal, si Charles se mettait lui aussi à douter. Mais il fallait la retrouver ! Par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables ! Qui sait ce qu'elle était en train de subir en ce moment ?

- Je vais la rechercher avec Cérébro, mais ... Ca pourrait prendre du temps.

- Vous n'avez déjà rien trouvé ce matin, professeur, vous pensez vraiment la trouver maintenant ? remarqua sombrement Cyclope.

Sa remarque lui attira des regards courroucés de ses coéquipiers. S'ils commençaient déjà à baisser les bras, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Il faut qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour que je la trouve. Et ce matin elle était inactive, répliqua sèchement Charles.

Ses mots vinrent clore la discussion. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Charles retint Ethel avec elle, faisant signe aux autres de sortir. Anxieux, tête basse, les X-Men avaient l'air accablés en sortant, et les étudiants qu'ils croisèrent furent très étonnés de leur voir pareille mine d'enterrement. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant de la disparition de Katie, et Charles avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils le soient. La panique ne devait pas gagner les élèves, et s'ils savaient que Magnéto avait si facilement pénétré l'institut, et enlevé une X-Men ! Une des plus redoutable, qui plus est ! Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part ... Vif-Argent avait si facilement contourné leurs défenses ... Cela devenait plutôt inquiétant.

Dans le jardin d'un vieux manoir perdu dans la campagne, un attroupement s'était formé. Plusieurs personnes plutôt bruyantes et apparemment très joyeuses entouraient une silhouette au sol, couchée en chien de fusil. La silhouette était le centre des conversations et était l'objet de railleries. A un moment, une des personne alla même jusqu'à la frapper d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Comme si cela avait été un signal, un homme se mit à la rouer de coups de poings très violents d'une rapidité effroyable. La silhouette ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Qui aurait supporté ça sans laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'une plainte ?

Mais la silhouette était encore bien vivante. Elle n'était pas tout à fait lucide mais elle avait conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle subissait les brimades des personnes qu'elle avait humilié quelques temps auparavant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça finirait comme cela. Elle avait été au sommet de sa puissance et rien n'avait pu l'arrêter. Il avait suffi qu'elle baisse sa garde un instant, alors qu'elle avait cru pouvoir briser la femme. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se rendait compte que la plus élémentaire prudence commandait de ne jamais baisser sa garde en terrain ennemi. Surtout quand lesdits ennemis sont parfaitement au courant de sa présence. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi, elle avait perdu l'esprit, elle avait failli faire une erreur monumentale et maintenant elle allait mourir.

Katie ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle était toujours en vie. Elle avait pourtant cru, au début, quand ses sens la quittaient, qu'elle était en train de s'en aller. Mais elle était revenue, progressivement, à son grand dam. Logiquement, elle aurait du succomber à sa blessure, elle n'aurait jamais du subir ça ! Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de voir tout ces mutants la ridiculiser, Vif-Argent la rouer de coups pour se venger de l'uppercut qu'elle lui avait envoyé, et surtout la femme, celle de Kurt, qui riait à gorge déployé et qui la narguait ouvertement. Elle faisait moins la fière tout à l'heure ! D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qu'elle disait, la catin : « tu fais moins la fière, maintenant, hein ? ». Mais Katie ne disait rien, elle restait silencieuse comme la mort et immobile comme les pierres. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. La douleur lui irradiait toujours le ventre, interdisant le moindre geste. Et bien que son corps protestait énergiquement contre ce traitement violent que lui assénaient les mutants, elle ne laissait pas échapper une seule plainte. Cela leur aurait fait tellement plaisir. Elle souffrait déjà assez de subir cette humiliation sans rien faire, elle n'allait pas en rajouter. Elle hurlait mentalement de douleur, de désespoir et de colère, mais elle ne desserra pas les dents. Elle se savait assez forte pour résister encore à ça. Ils finiraient bien par se lasser ... Du moins fallait-il l'espérer.

Mais qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Ils n'allaient pas la regarder comme ça éternellement. Peut-être attendaient-ils qu'elle meure ? Katie se demanda combien de temps cela allait durer avant qu'elle n'expire définitivement. Elle était blessée et personne ne la soignerait, donc elle allait mourir. Sûrement. Et cela ne lui déplairait pas. Elle voulait quitter ce corps de souffrances, elle voulait quitter cette vie qui commençait sérieusement à devenir dure à supporter. Kurt qui ne la regardait plus, ces mutants qui la blessaient profondément dans son orgueil, Magnéto qui voulait absolument la convaincre de le suivre ... Elle en avait même assez de mener sa vie de X-Men, trop dangereuse. Et elle ne voulait plus être une mutante. La solution était la mort. Mais quand ? Combien de temps allait-elle encore supporter cette douleur, cette humiliation ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de rapprocher l'échéance.

Katie leva les yeux. Les coups avaient cessés et les cercle autour d'elle s'était élargi. Elle voyait le ciel bleu et elle apercevait des arbres derrière les mutants qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils gâchaient le paysage, pensa-t-elle confusément. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit très clair, et elle voulait juste voir un peu plus le paysage. Oui, juste voir le paysage pour avoir une dernière belle vision du monde qu'elle allait quitter. Mais une ombre vint lui boucher le passage et une silhouette s'avança vers elle. Elle ne la regarda pas. Si c'était pour endurer une nouvelle offense ... Mais quand elle vit le pantalon blanc elle leva brusquement la tête pour voir Magnéto, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Elle avait mal partout et ce geste le lui avait rappelé. Mais elle voulait voir le visage de celui qui lui avait fait ça, qui ne l'avait pas tuée. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir carrément achevée, qu'elle soit morte sous le coup sans souffrir ?

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et elle put voir son visage sans lever trop la tête. Mais il aurait été peut-être préférable qu'elle ne voie pas ce sourire victorieux et très peu préoccupé par son état. Il ne venait pas prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais c'était prévisible. Par contre elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de venir si près d'elle. Que voulait-il ?

- Tu es une vilaine fille, tu le sais, j'espère ? commença-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Katie ne répondit pas. Elle essaya juste de le fixer avec toute la haine dont elle était capable, mais elle n'était pas capable de beaucoup. Elle avait mal partout ... Qu'il s'en aille, elle se fichait de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter ...

- Enfin, je crois quand même que tu as vu que les gens à qui tu as fait du mal ne sont pas très contents.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme à une fillette de 5 ans ?

- Maintenant, j'espère que tu regrette beaucoup tes actes et que tu vas réfléchir un peu mieux à ma proposition ... Si tu acceptes, tu aura même droit à des soins décents.

Katie mis toute son énergie à lui renvoyer un regard brûlant de haine pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'en fichait et que ce n'était pas ça qui la ferait changer d'avis.

- Tu n'es pas en position pour refuser, je crois ! répliqua-t-il, glacial.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle voulait que tout s'arrête ? Il ne savait pas qu'elle se fichait de ses menaces, que de toute façon elle allait, elle voulait mourir ?

Apparemment, non. Magnéto lui jeta un regard agacé et se leva. Katie sourit intérieurement et le regarda partir. Elle laissa retomber sa tête par terre et ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée et elle voulait dormir, se reposer un instant.

Mais elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en hurlant. Quelque chose lui avait frappé violemment le dos et la douleur remonta dans sa colonne vertébrale, électrisant son dos et tout ses membres. Elle se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, ne comprenant pas. Que s'était-il passé ?

Soudain, elle vit une chaussure foncer vers sa figure. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle s'écrasait sur son visage. Elle vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux tandis que la douleur lui irradiait une nouvelle fois le corps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient décidés de recommencer à la frapper ? Mais cette fois c'était tellement plus violent ... Elle sentait que quelque chose lui coulait lentement sur le visage, et elle sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle avait la lèvre ouverte, ainsi sûrement que le visage. Et elle saignait du nez. Super.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle gémissait. Nouvelle humiliation, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions et sur ses cordes vocales qui exprimaient enfin leur douleur. Elle se prépara à un nouveau coup. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle avait atteint un gouffre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais remonter.

La voix résonna dans leur tête comme une délivrance. Ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure assis dans des fauteuils, sans bouger, désespérés et anxieux. Ils avaient presque perdu espoir en Xavier et ils pensaient déjà à la vie sans elle. Sans Katie, sans la rieuse Katie qu'ils avaient déjà perdus depuis plusieurs jours et qui leur était définitivement enlevée. Ils pensaient honteusement que la première fois ils n'avaient rien fait pour la retenir ou pour la faire revenir, pensant que son départ n'était que passager. Ils avaient maintenus désespérément l'illusion que Katie était juste dans une mauvaise passe et qu'elle redeviendrait comme avant au bout de quelque jours de réflexion. Mais ils ne l'avaient même pas soutenue pendant ces jours ! Elle avait été seule, ou presque, et de s'en rendre compte plongeait les X-Men dans un profond désarroi. Chacun pensait dans son coin à ses propres souvenirs avec elle et se lamentait silencieusement sur la jeune fille. Ils avaient toujours été heureux avec elle, elle ne s'était fait aucun ennemi dans l'Institut, et tout le monde savait que sans sa présence chaleureuse tout serait différent. Bien sûr, Katie n'avait pas eu que des qualités, et tout le temps qu'ils l'avaient connus ils avaient du vivre avec sa fierté qui ne supportait pas de faiblir ou de perdre un combat, avec sa détermination qui faisait souvent d'elle une fille têtue comme une mule et ses colères qui explosaient rarement mais avec une puissance époustouflante. Mais même ses défauts leur manquaient et leur manqueraient cruellement.

Mais Xavier avait retrouvé une trace de sa présence, enfin. Elle était toujours vivante ! Mais que subissait-elle pendant qu'eux ne faisaient rien ?

Les X-Men se rendirent en courant dans le hangar du Blackbird, tous impatients de partir à la recherche de Katie. Xavier était déjà là, ainsi qu'Ethel qui avait l'air absent.

- Vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda inutilement Malicia.

- Avenir a eu une vision qui m'a permis de la trouver, oui.

Ceci expliquant cela, ils comprirent pourquoi Ethel avait cet air à l'ouest qui caractérisait ses visions. Sans poser de questions, mais louant le pouvoirs d'Avenir, ils montèrent tous à bord du Jet et Scott se mit aux commandes, attendant les instructions de Charles. Bientôt ils seraient sur les lieux, et ils feraient tout pour que Katie leur revienne.

Un grand soulagement s'était emparé de l'équipe, bien que rien ne soit encore joué. Ils agissaient enfin et cela les rassuraient. Rester sans rien faire leur avait mis les nerfs à vif. Une personne, surtout, n'avait pas supporté l'inactivité. Kurt était fébrile. Il allait sauver Katie, il allait se racheter auprès d'elle, enfin. Il fallait qu'il lui montre, qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais surtout il voulait la voir. Le beau visage de son amie lui hantait l'esprit et il se sentait comme un toxicomane en manque de sa drogue. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie près d'elle, qu'il n'avait senti sa douce odeur ...

- Kurt ? Est-ce que ça va ? fit la voix d'Ororo derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas si Katie était toujours en vie ?

- Ca va. Marmonna-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, elle se leva et s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui. Elle avait son air de professeur attentionné.

- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? grogna-t-il.

Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait eu avec Malicia le jour où ... Et il espérait que son ton brusque enlèverait l'envie de Tornade d'en savoir plus.

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler, mais il faut que nous sachions ce qu'il s'est passé. Katie et toi ... Pourquoi a-t-elle si brusquement changé de comportement ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que je le sais ?

- Tu es celui qui a le plus souffert à cause de cela, je crois. Et on aurait dit que vous vouliez toujours vous parler sans oser faire le premier pas.

- Vous ? Elle ne veux ... Elle ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole.

Là, il eut conscience d'en avoir trop dit. Mais Tornade lui avait fait comprendre que Katie voulait lui parler, et ça ... Il ne le savait pas.

- Et bien, on aurait dit qu'à certains moments elle voulait aller te voir ... J'ai surpris quelques uns de ses regards et elle te dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Tu dis ça pour que je te parle, répliqua sèchement Kurt.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Alors, pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus t'adresser la parole ?

Kurt planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tornade. Il soutint son regard avec détermination. Il ne lui dirait rien. Finalement, ce fut elle qui détourna les yeux. Elle soupira.

- Kurt, Magnéto lui a proposé de rentrer dans son équipe, et Ethel dit qu'elle était prête à accepter.

- Quoi ?!? s'étrangla Diablo. Tu rigoles ...

- Je suis très sérieuse, au contraire. Et je pense, enfin, nous pensons, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les autres X-Men, que c'est à cause de ce qui vous est arrivé qu'elle était si indécise.

Et voilà. C'était dit et Kurt se sentait encore plus mal que ces derniers jours, si c'était possible. Ainsi donc, c'était sa faute si Katie s'était fait enlevée par Magnéto ...

- Il nous est arrivé quelque chose, en effet. Je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est, mais ... commença Kurt. Katie m'en a affreusement voulu, et je la comprends. Elle ne voulait plus me parler.

Ororo garda le silence après les aveux de Kurt et il se rendit compte que plus personne ne parlait dans le Blackbird. Tout le monde l'avait entendu et les X-Men avaient tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

- Lâchez-moi ... Tout le monde fait des erreurs et il se trouve que c'en était une.

Personne ne le contredit, mais apparemment ils voulaient tous savoir quelle erreur il avait pu faire pour qu'elle le quitte comme ça. Qu'ils espèrent toujours, ce n'est pas de lui qu'ils l'apprendraient. Kurt se retourna et colla son visage au hublot, tournant le dos à toutes les éventuelles questions.

Katie sombrait dans les ténèbres. Elle ne voyait plus rien, et, comble du bonheur, elle ne sentait plus rien. Envolée l'atroce douleur qui voulait la terrasser depuis des heures. Elle flottait dans le noir, sans réfléchir, sans plus penser. Quelle félicité ... Mais cette sensation était sûrement trop agréable pour elle, le destin semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher, et elle se mit à penser douloureusement à ce et ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Car elle était en train de mourir, elle en était certaine. Cela la fit réfléchir.

Elle pensa d'abord, le cœur serré, à sa famille qu'elle avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à leur trouver des cadeaux pour Noël. N'aimait-elle plus sa famille, au point de l'oublier complètement ? Elle se sentait vraiment misérable, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de fêter Noël, alors à quoi bon penser à ça. Mais l'image de ses parents la hantait. Elle aurait quand même bien voulu les voir une dernière fois ... Une vague de tristesse la submergea.

Son esprit se dirigea ensuite vers l'inévitable : les X-Men. Elle essaya vainement de ne pas y penser, mais il faut croire qu'elle se sentait coupable envers eux aussi puisqu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Son cerveau embrumé songea qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à leur Noël non plus. Quelle ironie ! Elle allait mourir et elle ne pensait qu'aux cadeaux qu'elle aurait dû acheter ! Elle revit la fête qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, quand, autour du sapin, tout le monde avait ouvert ses paquets. Un bien joli souvenir ... Elle avait été très heureuse ce jour-là. Tout le monde l'avait été d'ailleurs, et rien n'avait pu troubler l'atmosphère de fête qui avait régné pendant plusieurs jours. Cette année serait différente, sûrement. Ils feraient tous la fête sans elle ... Katie se demanda si ils seraient triste de ne plus l'avoir avec eux. Comment savoir ? Elle ne s'était pas jointe aux préparatifs cette année, et ils n'en avaient pas semblés affectés. Cette fois, ce n'était plus la tristesse ou la honte qui emplissait le cœur de Katie, mais une rancœur tenace. Et dire que personne, mis à part Malicia, ne s'était inquiété pour elle ces jours-ci. Ah, elle était belle leur amitié. Elle pensa amèrement que la mort aurait eu moins ça de bénéfique : plus jamais elle n'aurait à les supporter, eux.

Ensuite ... Si elle avait été consciente elle aurait pleuré, pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, car le visage qui était apparu dans son esprit, lui, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Kurt Wagner. L'elfe téléporteur qu'elle avait aimé de tout son amour de jeune fille et qui n'avait probablement pas eu la même passion pour elle, puisqu'il s'était tourné vers une autre. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait autant aimé que maintenant, maintenant qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne reverrait plus son visage bien-aimé. Elle se mit même à douter de la mort et de ses bienfaits : serait-ce mieux de l'oublier à tout jamais, ou de subir tout le reste pour pouvoir encore contempler son visage, même une seule fois ? Oui, en fait, ce serait sûrement mieux. Si elle l'oubliait définitivement, elle ne souffrirait plus comme ces derniers jours de le voir l'ignorer. Oublier Kurt qui l'avait trahie et blessée au plus profond d'elle même, voilà une pensée des plus réconfortantes.

Katie, au fond de son inconscience, souriait, les larmes baignant son visage meurtri. La mort allait venir et elle saurait l'accueillir.

Mais soudain, une vague de chaleur, pareille à un courant électrique, la traversa. Elle gémit et poussa une longue plainte. Elle savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Les X-Men étaient tout près. Ils allaient la ramener à la vie. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Hem hem ... Voilà voilà ... C'était un petit chapitre ...Ecrivez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Lyel


	7. Je suis là

« Trahison » 

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! Cette fois, il n'y a que Kurt qui donne ses impressions ! Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi Katie n'a pas le droit à la parole ...

On commence à voir la fin de l'histoire qui se dessine ... Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres après celui-là !

Idril : Salut toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise (et que tu m'aie enfin lue ! :-p), mais ... c'est pas de ma faute si il leur arrive malheur, aux deux tourtereaux ! Enfin ... C'est l'histoire qui veux ça ! Lol ! Et puis tu vas voir que ce sera pas tout le temps comme ça ... Du moins je l'espère !

Lamina : Je suis super contente que mon chapitre t'ai fait pleurer, c'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché mais au moins ça fonctionne ! Et puis, ben oui moi Kurt je le vois à peu prêt comme dans les BD, il est trop beau je trouve ! Mais ... Je sais pas pourquoi Malicia vole, il y a tellement de versions et d'histoires différentes, je peux pas te répondre !

* * *

**Chap. 7 : Je suis l**

Quand le manoir fut en vue et qu'il fut sûr d'être assez prêt, Kurt se téléporta directement dans la forêt environnante. Il était impatient de se rendre rapidement sur les lieux, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire repérer immédiatement. Éperdument amoureux, oui, mais pas fou. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait absolument pas agir seul, et il le savait, par conséquent, se téléporter ne lui servit pas à grand chose puisqu'il fallut attendre les autres. Mais au moins il était sur les lieux, et s'il se passait quelque chose, s'il repérait quoi que ce soir, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

En attendant que les autres X-Men atterrissent, il se téléporta furtivement à plusieurs coins de la forêt, proches du parc du manoir. Mais il ne remarqua rien, ni personne. Il veillait bien à être caché par les arbres à chaque fois, et il ne put pas vraiment inspecter correctement les environs, mais il n'était pas complètement inactif, et cela le calmait un peu.

Il se téléporta encore une fois, pour se retrouver près des X-Men. Il leur fit signe qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, mais il était relativement confiant. Les choses allaient vraiment commencer, et cette fois il ne ferait pas juste un petit tour du parc.

Charles Xavier sortit en dernier du Blackbird et tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses tempes et sonda les environs télépathiquement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il relevait la tête :

- Elle est à l'intérieur. Mais ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son expression en disait long. Kurt sentit son cœur se glacer.

- Mais ... ?

- Son esprit est en train de partir, lâcha Charles.

Cela voulait tout dire. Katie était en train de mourir. Quand il en prit conscience, Kurt cru qu'il allait défaillir. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il était près à la secourir, à la revoir, à lui parler.

- Ce n'est pas possible, grogna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Mais tout le monde le regardait avec la même mine. Si Charles disait qu'elle mourait, alors c'est que c'était la vérité. Mais ils pouvaient encore la sauver. Il le fallait. Absolument.

Bon, allons-y. On ne va pas rester là à rien faire, déclara Jean.

Elle sembla prête à ajouter quelque chose mais son regard croisa celui de Kurt et elle se tut. Tant mieux, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. L'action valait mieux que toute discussion.

En silence, ils se mirent tous en route. Ils avançaient prudemment en direction du manoir, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être repérés. Magnéto ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir installé un système de surveillance. Mais qu'importe de se faire repérer. Ils avaient la rage au ventre et ils ne rêvaient que d'un combat vengeur. Surtout s'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Katie, même s'ils refusaient de penser à ça.

Et effectivement, sans aucun signe avant coureur, des dizaines de mutants leur tombèrent dessus. Ils avaient déjà vu la plupart, mais certains leur étaient inconnus. Les X-Men furent plutôt surpris de voir le nombre de mutants que Magnéto avait sous sa direction. Ils s'attendaient quand même à se battre contre moins de personnes, mais rien ne les aurait fait reculer.

Kurt s'élança et disparut rapidement dans les arbres. Il ne se battrait pas immédiatement, pas contre n'importe qui. Une seule personne était la cause de tout ça, et il se ferait une joie de la combattre. Il aurait déjà du le faire depuis longtemps, et si la stupeur et l'effroi l'en avait empêché la première fois, rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait, il connaissait à peine son visage, mais il connaissait ses terribles pouvoirs qui l'avaient déjà abusé une fois. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde. Il frapperait et elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il déverserait toute sa haine et sa vengeance sur elle.

Il grimpa à un arbre et observa la scène. Un coin de son esprit se sentait coupable de ne pas se battre avec les autres, mais il le mit vite de côté. Il ne se concentrait plus que pour voir la mutante. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment il allait faire pour la trouver si elle se cachait derrière des illusions mais il espérait tout de même la voir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et soudain, il la vit. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Son visage venait le hanter toutes les nuits pour le narguer. Ses cheveux blonds, sa taille maigre, son visage arrogant, tout en lui le faisait bouillir. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle ne semblait pas user de son pouvoir. Elle se battait avec ses mains, avec ses pieds, mais Iceberg, qui la combattait, ne semblait avoir aucun mal à voir en elle une ennemie. Et plus étonnant encore, elle semblait faible. Kurt ne l'avait jamais considérée comme faible, malgré sa silhouette malingre, mais cette fois elle semblait réellement souffrir. Elle ne parait pas beaucoup des coups de Bobby et ceux qu'elle donnait atteignaient rarement leur cible. Diablo ne se posa pas plus de questions et se téléporta devant elle. Il fit signe à Bobby de partir. Celui-ci dut vite comprendre qui était la femme, car jamais il n'avait vu Kurt dans cet état. Mais il ne dit rien et s'éclipsa.

Kurt fit face à la femme. Elle lui souriait, de ce sourire qu'elle avait eu quand Katie les avaient vus dans le magasin de literie. Et il détestait ce sourire. Il la regarda en mettant le maximum de haine et de fureur dans ses yeux.

- Oooh mais qui voilà ? Mon Diablo en personne ? Tu cherches quelqu'un, mon beau ?

- Je ne suis pas ton beau, et encore moins ton Diablo. Dis-moi où est Katie et peut-être que j'épargnerais ta vie, encore que je n'en ai pas envie.

La mutante lui fit un sourire qui le dégoûta au plus haut point, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par ses menaces.

- Tu cherches la petite garce ? Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, alors. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi ...

- Epargne moi tes insultes. Je veux voir Katie, immédiatement.

Kurt avait essayé de ne pas réagir en l'entendant traiter Katie de garce. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi, et il s'en fichait un peu, mais si elle recommençait elle aurait un gros plan de son poing.

Mais quand il vit l'expression de cruauté pure qui s'afficha sur le visage de la mutante, il prit peur. Il savait que Katie était mal en point, mais il avait quand même un espoir. Mais ce sourire ...

- Ta copine –elle insista bien sur le mot « copine »- est en train de mourir bien sagement dans son coin. C'est légitime d'ailleurs. Si ce n'avait pas été elle, c'était moi.

Kurt ne réfléchit pas plus. Il envoya son poing dans la figure de son interlocutrice et prit plaisir à sentir son nez craquer sous la violence du choc. La mutante ne souriait plus, maintenant. Elle se tenait le nez en gémissant, et un flot de sang s'échappait de derrière ses mains.

- Maintenant, tu vas répondre à ma question. Où est Katie ?

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et il lui demanda de répéter. Elle le fixa un instant puis :

- Je la hait. Elle peut crever.

Cette fois, le poing de Kurt alla heurter la mâchoire de la mutante. Il l'empoigna par le col et l'approcha de lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous, et plus précisément à elle, et je m'en fiche. Moi je l'aime, et si elle meurt, tu mourras avec. Et je ne peux pas te promettre une mort agréable.

- Tue-moi, tu finiras ce qu'elle a commencé. Elle est folle, et même si elle en réchappe, elle ne seras plus jamais à toi. Elle te hait autant qu'elle me hait, tu sais.

Kurt la lâcha. Un froid intense s'était emparé de son cœur. Et si elle disait vrai ? Rien ne lui indiquait que Katie l'aimerait à nouveau. Ce répit permit à la femme de reprendre un peu de cran. Elle se permit un sourire narquois.

- De ce que j'ai vu d'elle, c'est une fille instable et ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Kurt lui avait prit le cou et l'étranglait. Il préférait garder ses doutes pour plus tard, pour l'instant il devait la retrouver, après il verrait si elle était prête à lui reparler. Chaque chose en son temps.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça. Grogna-t-il.

Il la serrait et la mutante étouffait. Elle devenait bleue de seconde en seconde. Kurt n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Il voulait juste lui faire peur. Très peur. Elle l'avait utilisé, pourquoi se passerait-il de ce moment ? Et il la lâcha. Elle retomba au sol, en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Alors, où est-elle ? Ou faut-il que je te tues vraiment pour le savoir ?

Ses paroles étaient idiotes, mais elles le soulageaient. Et elles eurent de l'effet.

- Dans ... Dans le manoir, haleta la femme. Dans une pièce. Je ... Je ne sais pas où ...

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis la vérité, lança Kurt.

Et il se téléporta le plus près possible du manoir. Il perdait du temps, chaque seconde comptait, et depuis que Charles avait dit que Katie mourait, il avait perdu au moins dix minutes. Il ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie, mais il refusait de voir cette solution. Tout cela ne lui rappelait que trop les cauchemars qu'il faisait quand Katie l'avait quitté, au début. Quand il rêvait que Katie se faisait tuer par Magnéto, et qu'il regardait la scène, impuissant. Cette fois il n'avait rien vu, mais il avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça s'il avait réagi plus tôt.

Kurt se téléporta sur une terrasse qui donnait sur une pièce sombre et vide. Il y entra, prudemment, et regarda autour de lui. A l'intérieur on ne voyait rien, mais en ouvrant un peu plus la porte fenêtre il parvint à distinguer une porte cachée dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement, se doutant tout de même que Katie ne pouvait logiquement pas être derrière. Pourtant, son cœur battait comme si il pouvait la voir n'importe où.

La porte donnait sur un long couloir blanchâtre. Intrigué par la texture du mur, il s'en approcha de plus près et remarqua qu'il était en plastique. Un peu étrange de construire un manoir en plastique venant de la part d'un homme qui manipule la métal. Mais Kurt rejeta ces pensées aux fond de son esprit. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ça, alors que Katie était quelque part en train de ... En train de ...

Diablo s'élança dans le couloir. Il refusait de penser à ça. Cette pensée lui était trop insupportable. Il courut à perdre haleine dans le couloir qu semblait interminable. Il tournait de-ci, de-là, mais les seules pièces sur lequel il donnait était vides. Une sorte de cuisine dans cette salle, un lit et un bureau dans cette chambre ... Mais pas de Katie !

Il sentait son impatience monter, ainsi que son imagination s'emballer. Il ne pouvait plus contenir toutes les ombres pensées qui tournoyaient furieusement dans sa tête, manquant de le faire sombrer dans le désespoir. Si il s'était écouté, il aurait abandonné tout de suite tant la tâche semblait longue et inutile. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre Charles avec lui, cela lui aurait évité de tourner en rond ! Il avait été stupide de partir à la recherche de Katie tout seul. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant pouvoir la retrouver ? Autant chercher un aiguille dans une botte de foin. Magnéto avait sûrement des tas de cachettes où il avait pu mettre la jeune fille, et bien sûr Kurt ne pouvait pas les trouver.

Mais Diablo refusait de se laisser abattre. Il avait commencé à la chercher, et bien il finirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve, ou jusqu'à ce que les autres X-Men le retrouvent. Et tant pis si il devait y passer la journée, la nuit ! Katie était là, quelque part, il le savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la retrouver. C'était si simple, et en même temps si compliqué.

Katie ! hurla-t-il au hasard.

Il ne s'attendait même pas à avoir une réponse. Mais entendre sa voix le rassurait, d'une certaine manière.

Kurt ouvrait les portes les unes après les autres. Pas ici, ni là ... A chaque fois son cœur battait plus fort, et l'adrénaline montait, mais jamais ce n'était la bonne. Ce manoir n'avait donc qu'un seul couloir interminable ? Avec des portes à l'infini ? C'était impossible ! Il tournait en rond ?

Et soudain ... Kurt vit une porte bien différente. Elle semblait avoir été taillée sauvagement avec une scie pas très précise, mais très coupante. Les bords étaient nets. De travers, mais l'outil qui avait fait ça semblait s'être enfoncé dans la porte comme dans du beurre. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas très étonnant. La porte, comme tout le reste, était en plexiglas.

Kurt observa un peu mieux l'ouverture. Cela lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un ... Et soudain, il se rappela. Logan avait la fâcheuse habitude de découper les portes qui se dressaient sur son passage, avec ses griffes. Et cela donnait à peu près le même résultat. Serait-il passé par là ? Alors les X-Men étaient arrivés avant lui ... Il n'avait été qu'un pauvre idiot de croire qu'il aurait pu la retrouver tout seul.

Diablo entra dans la pièce que « fermait » la porte mutilée. Là, il resta perplexe. La pièce, vide, ne donnait absolument pas sur l'extérieur. Les X-Men ne pouvaient logiquement pas être passés par là ... Sauf avec Shadowcat. Oui, ce pouvait être la solution. Mais alors pourquoi Logan aurait-il saccagé la porte si il aurait suffi de passer à travers ? Cela ne tenait pas debout. Ou alors, ils étaient passés dans ce couloir avant lui, ils avaient du chercher dans la pièce mais ils avaient eu besoin de l'ouvrir. Mais cette solution ne lui convenait décidément pas. Il voyait mal Logan détruire une porte juste pour vérifier que Katie n'y était pas. Sauf si elle y avait vraiment été, dans ce cas ... Kurt poussa une exclamation. Elle avait été là, il en était certain !

Il entendit soudain la voix de Charles dans sa tête. Il tombait à pic !

« Kurt ? Ca va ? Où es-tu passé ? »

« Je cherchais Katie, professeur. Mais vous l'avez trouvé avant moi ... »

« Quoi ? Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, nous sommes encore dehors ! »

« Mais ... ! Mais alors ... Logan ... » Kurt eu soudain très peur. Il avait cru que Katie était sauvée ?

« Logan ? Il est ici aussi. Tu étais le seul qui manquait à l'appel, c'est pour ça que je te parle. Kurt ? »

Abasourdi, Kurt ne répondit pas. Si Logan n'était pas passé par là, alors Katie n'était pas encore tirée d'affaires. Mais comment se pouvait-il ... ? Il s'était trompé, Logan n'avait pas fait ces marques ? Ou alors, quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour Logan ... Mystique par exemple ... Mais cela ne rimait à rien ! Mystique n'aurait jamais détruit une porte sans raison, c'était évident.

Exaspéré, déçu et doublement inquiet, Kurt sortit de la pièce. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloirs, se rongeant les sangs et perdant complètement espoir, et il monta les premières marches qu'il voyait depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir. Elles étaient plongées dans le noir, alors que jusqu'à maintenant le couloir avait toujours été fortement éclairé.

En haut des marches, Kurt se trouva plongé dans le noir. Il tâtonna et sa main rencontra un interrupteur. Sans réfléchir, il appuya dessus, et une faible lumière éclaira le hall dans lequel il se tenait. Et seulement trois portes lui faisaient face. Il donna un coup sur la poignée la plus proche qui céda et s'ouvrit sur une pièce beaucoup mieux meublée que les autres. Il s'agissait d'un bureau et d'une petite bibliothèque, mais cette découverte était complètement inutile à Kurt. Il claqua la porte avec fureur et en essaya une autre. Qui, celle-ci, et pour la première fois, ne voulut pas s'ouvrir. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui, mais la peur lui revint, plus forte que jamais. Il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que ça soit la bonne. Il priait pour que ce soit la bonne. Il essaya quand même, à tout hasard, l'autre porte. Qui ne céda pas non plus. Il força un peu, beaucoup, mais les deux portes ne voulurent pas s'ouvrir. Déchiré par le désir de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ces portes et par la peur de découvrir Katie, Kurt resta indécis une fraction de seconde, puis il se téléporta dans la première salle.

Il réapparut dans une pièce aussi blanche et éclairée que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà visité auparavant, mais quand il vit ce qui s'y trouvait, ses genoux faillirent lâcher. Dans un coin, couché par terre, un corps gisait sur une tache de sang, roulé dans une position sûrement très inconfortable. On voyait par terre des traces rouges, comme si le corps avait été traîné dans le coin. Le cœur battant, essayant de repousser le dégoût qui s'étaient emparé de lui à la vue du sang, Kurt fit un pas vers le corps. Plus il s'approchait, plus il avait peur, car il devenait évident que la personne était une femme.

Et surtout ... Elle portait des vêtements facilement identifiables. Du cuir noir bordé de bandes jaunes, un X jaune sur l'épaule ... Et sur ce côté, on voyait distinctement une déchirure dans le cuir, une déchirure qui bordait une plaie béante qui saignait abondamment. C'était de là que venait la tache de sang sur le sol.

- Katie ! s'exclama Kurt en se précipitant vers le corps.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, haletant, au comble de la peur et de l'angoisse, mais il ne la toucha pas. De plus près il voyait des boucles de cheveux noirs souillés de sang, mais il ne voyait toujours pas Son visage. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait découvrir ? Le visage de la mort, de la douleur, de la haine ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, aussi grande que lui permettait son souffle saccadé, et il posa sa main sur ce qu'il supposait être l'épaule de Katie. Le plus doucement possible, il la retourna sur le dos, dans une position un peu plus décente. Il étouffa un cri quand il vit la figure de son amie. Il ne vit tout d'abord que les blessures. Elle avait du recevoir beaucoup de coups très violents au visage. Elle avait plusieurs taches bleuâtre un peu partout, ainsi que du sang séché, elle avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre fendue et elle avait saigné du nez. Kurt remarqua ensuite la pâleur fantomatique de Katie. Et c'est sûrement ce qui l'épouvanta le plus.

Diablo poussa un gémissement. Il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser, il n'entendait aucune respiration, et cette pâleur ...

- Katie, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça, gémit-il. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu ne peux pas ! Je t'aime tant ... Katie !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à pleurer. Si elle était morte, il était mort aussi. Il la contemplait et il pensa que même comme ça, elle était toujours belle. Malgré le sang, les blessures, la crispation de ses membres, elle était toujours celle qu'il avait aimé, et il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle était morte.

- Katie, mon amour, je t'en supplie, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je regrette tellement ! C'est entièrement ma faute, mais je voudrais tant retourner en arrière pour ne pas faire ça ! Tu ne serais pas là et ... Tu m'aimerais toujours, comme je t'aime encore ... Katie, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi, tu ne peux pas mourir !

Tout en disant ces mots, il passait sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme et il la frôlait en tremblant, désespéré. Il n'osait pas la toucher trop, mais il voulait tant la serrer dans ses bras, une dernière fois !

Kurt posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Katie. Il tremblait, mais il espérait encore sentir une infime pulsation.

- Katie ... murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu n'es vraiment plus là ?

Et soudain .. Non, il devait avoir rêvé. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il avait vraiment vu, il avait vraiment senti sa poitrine se soulever ?

- Katie ?

D'une main tremblante, il caressa le visage de sa bien-aimée. Et si elle n'était pas morte ?

Un infime battement de paupière. Cela avait suffi. Kurt en avait la certitude, maintenant. Elle n'était pas morte ! Elle avait bougé ! Il la regarda avec encore plus d'attention, si cela était possible, mais il ne vit plus rien. Son enthousiasme retomba et il se demanda avec effroi s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ca aurait été si beau ...

Kurt repoussa une mèche de cheveu qui tombait sur le visage de Katie, et il effleura sa peau. Nouveau battement de paupière. Fébrile, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Cette fois, c'était clair, elle avait réagi. Il la prit timidement dans ses bras, veillant bien à ne pas trop la bouger. Elle semblait sérieusement blessée, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

Et là, comble du bonheur, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il resta bouche bée devant son regard. Il lui semblait que cela faisait un temps infini qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée dans les yeux. Et il ne se souvenait plus qu'ils étaient si beaux. Ils représentaient tant de choses à cet instant ! La vie qui coulait à nouveau dans les veines de Katie, la réconciliation qui s'annonçait toute proche, c'était sûr, et tout son amour. De si beaux yeux ne pouvaient pas annoncer du malheur. Tout allait s'arranger, maintenant.

- Katie, bredouilla Kurt. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ... comme je suis heureux de te voir ...

Elle ne répondit bien sûr pas. Son visage, et tout son corps étaient crispé de douleur, mais ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Soulagé de la savoir vivante, Kurt lui souriait comme il n'avait plus sourit depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle souffrait, qu'il lui fallait des soins au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son cerveau parut se remettre en marche et il essaya de se lever. Mais il tenait toujours Katie dans ses bras et de la bouger lui arracha un gémissement. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas.

- Katie ? Katie je t'en supplie ne me lâche pas maintenant ! S'écria-t-il, affolé. Je vais te ramener, on va te soigner, mais je t'en prie résiste encore un peu !

- Mmmmh ...

Elle avait vraiment essayé de lui parler ? Ou avait-elle encore poussé un cri de douleur ? Non, il était sûr qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il se rapprocha de sa bouche. Est-ce que c'était un sourire qu'il y voyait, ou juste une grimace de douleur ? Il n'aurait su dire.

- Salaud.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! Au prochain chapitre vous aurez à nouveau le point de vue de Katie ...

Laissez-moi une review, et à bientôt !

Lyel.


	8. Quand tu m'as souri

« Trahison » 

Hem hem ... Depuis le temps que j'ai pas posté ... Excusez-moi ! Mais ces temps-ci je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça ! Et ça risque de se reproduire ...

Réponse aux reviews, si vous le voulez bien !

Idril : Lol Idril, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil à cause de mes persos ! Si ça peut te rassurer, on approche de la fin, donc, logiquement, ils devraient bientôt se réconcilier !

Lamina : Ben oui, Katie a pas été super sympa avec Kurt, je le reconnaît. En même temps, on peut mettre ça sur le compte de l'inconscience, non ? Non ? Ok ... Je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça, en fait !

Allez, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu ! Le dénouement est proche ...

**Chap. 8 : Quand tu m'as souri**

Katie voguait dans un état qu'elle n'aurait su définir. Elle ne pensait pas être consciente, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être évanouie, sinon elle ne ressentirait pas cette douleur sourde un peu partout dans son corps. Et elle ne pourrait pas réfléchir. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait, et cela la rendait perplexe.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle était à moitié consciente, très bien. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait faire que ça pour essayer d'oublier sa douleur, elle aurait bien voulu ne plus pouvoir penser. Parce que cela impliquait qu'elle se retrouve face à elle-même, et elle-même n'était pas très folichonne. Bien sûr, elle se sentait super bien d'avoir vu Kurt lui sourire et lui parler ... Et lui dire _ça_ ! « Je t'aime » « Je suis heureux de te voir ». Katie pensait tellement que c'était impossible qu'elle essaya de ne pas y penser, et surtout de ne pas penser à sa propre réaction, extrêmement stupide selon sa conscience. Kurt était venu de lui-même pour lui parler, et elle, son premier mot avait été une insulte. Bravo, Katie, médaille d'or ... Tu lui as bien cassé son enthousiasme, à ton elfe adoré ! La tête qu'il avait tiré, après ça, c'était incontournable ... Pour un quelconque spectateur. Mais elle était pour toi cette grimace déçue, Katie ! Quelle imbécile ... Elle ne le pensait même pas ! Ou ... Un tout petit peu, peut-être ... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment adéquat pour placer un règlement de compte ! Pourquoi est-ce que le seul mot que tu avais pu articuler clairement avait été une insulte ? Tu aurais pu le garder pour plus tard, celui-là !

Katie se sentait misérable, et sa conscience la tarabustait pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. C'est ça, tu t'es vraiment mal conduite, vilaine fille, et tu peux toujours espérer qu'il te reparle après ça ... Mais encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça ! Parce que bien sûr, tant qu'à faire, elle-même se déchargeait complètement de toutes les bêtises que Katie avait faites. Par où commencer ? Allez, retournons le couteau dans la plaie, pour que tu aies encore plus mal, si c'est possible ... C'est bien fait ce qu'il t'arrive là, Katie. Tu sais bien pourquoi tu es couchée par terre à te tordre ! Rappelles-toi ... Tu sais que t'as failli tuer une personne, et enlever totalement les pouvoirs d'une mutante ? Oh oui, rappelle-toi ... Tu voulais lui enlever totalement ses pouvoirs, par pure vengeance ...

Elle avait vraiment voulu faire ça ? Faire une chose pareille ? Elle se dégoûtait. Elle avait eu de telles pensées meurtrières ! Elle aurait pu le faire ! Elle voulait se venger ... A ce point ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait avec la tête relativement froide, Katie était effrayée par elle-même. Elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu oser faire une chose pareille ... Elle revit le visage crispé de la mutante et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Katie n'était plus d'une humeur très joyeuse, à présent. Elle avait fait souffrir atrocement une autre mutante. Celle à qui elle avait volé ses pouvoirs, celle qui avait le don de créer la douleur et sur qui elle avait déversé ses pouvoirs parce que soi-disant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir. Et elle avait trouvé ça juste ... Quelle honte ... Ses cris de douleurs lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et elle se crispa. Elle avait infligé ça à une personne ?!? Et c'était elle qu'elle avait aussi failli tuer au centre commercial. Encore quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Son visage bleu ... Ca aussi elle l'aurait vraiment fait si Xavier ne l'avait pas arrêtée !

Mais jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller si personne ne l'arrêtait ? Si Magnéto n'avait pas été là elle aurait fait de la mutante une humaine, si Xavier n'avait pas été là elle aurait tué une femme ... Mais qui était-elle pour faire une chose pareille ! Et pour se trouver des excuses ! Ce n'était pas à cause des pouvoirs qu'elle avait absorbé et qui lui faisaient une trop grosse pression, mais juste parce qu'elle était un monstre ! Elle faisait tout ça sans aucun état d'âme !

La conscience de Katie, sa petite voix intérieure qui lui avait remis les idées en place se taisait maintenant, consciente d'être allée un peu loin. Katie était horrifiée, et ne pensait plus du tout à Kurt où à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses actes violents.

Soudain, Katie fut arrachée de ses pensées par une vive douleur aux côtes. Elle poussa un cri et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Haletante, elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour distinguer quelque chose. Sa vision était trouble et ce qu'elle voyait était étrangement flou. Et cette douleur ... Comment se concentrer quand on a l'impression qu'un couteau chauffé à blanc s'enfonce dans sa chair ?

Mais quelque chose vint se plaquer contre sa bouche et son nez. Prise de court, elle secoua vaguement la tête, ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle douleur aux tempes. Elle se laissa retomber. Cette chose froide sur son visage ne partait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait respirer et à tout hasard elle retenait sa respiration. Mais elle dut reprendre un grand bol d'air, et elle sentit une vague odeur. La tête lui tourna soudain et son esprit s'embruma. Tout devint noir et la douleur s'évanouit.

* * *

Kurt était assis sur une chaise, près de Katie. Il la dévorait des yeux depuis qu'elle avait été opérée, en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Deux jours qu'il venait chaque matin s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans rien faire d'autre que la regarder.

Charles avait dit qu'elle s'en sortirait, et qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre ... Et bien sûr qu'elle se repose. Il avait d'ailleurs ajouté avec un sourire que Kurt n'était pas obligé de la veiller ... Ce qu'il faisait quand même. Il voulait être le premier à lui parler, et il voulait surtout lui expliquer.

Elle l'avait insulté ... Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Le message était clair. Mais cette fois il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Elle ne voulait pas lui reparler, très bien, mais qu'elle écoute au moins ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Kurt tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de parler les yeux dans les yeux avec Katie, mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y résigne un jour ...

Et il était là, maintenant, assis à côté d'elle, regardant sa perfusion qui coulait goutte à goutte jusqu'à son bras, et observant son beau visage endormi. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il allait attendre comme ça mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre à la place, tout en sachant que Katie était à l'infirmerie. D'après lui, il se devait d'être auprès d'elle, c'est tout.

Il s'était levé pour se dégourdir les jambes quand il entendit un petit bruit de tissu froissé. Il se retourna vivement et vit que les yeux de Katie étaient ouverts ... Et fixés sur lui. Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction puis elle essaya de se redresser. Son visage se contracta sous la douleur et elle retomba sur son oreiller avec un petit gémissement.

Il se précipita vers elle mais ne s'approcha pas trop. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

- Ca va ? osa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle leva son visage vers lui. Elle était si belle ... Elle avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux et elle semblait assez fatiguée, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux que deux jours plus tôt, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Mais cette fois, si ce n'était plus la douleur qui plissait ses traits, c'était autre chose de tout aussi désagréable ...

Elle hocha la tête lentement et baissa les yeux. Pas un sourire, rien. Il se mordit la lèvre et sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Allez, un petit peu de courage ... Tu ne peux plus reculer, maintenant ... Fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu le dernier mot qu'elle t'a adressé et essaye de repartir à zéro avec elle.

- Katie, je ... Il avala sa salive. Je suis vraiment content que tu t'en sois sortie, tu sais ...

Voilà, c'est déjà un bon début.

La jeune femme leva à nouveau son regard vers lui et il vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Plein d'espoir, il crut même voir dans ses yeux une lueur de joie.

- Kurt ...

Elle avait prononcé son nom d'une voix faible, presque un souffle, mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

- Oui ? fit-il en essayant de masquer son émotion.

- Je suis désolée. Mais tu perds ton temps.

- Qu ... Pardon ? bégaya-t-il.

Katie ne souriait plus, maintenant, et son visage était très sombre. Kurt avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Katie, supplia-t-il. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai agit comme un idiot, il faut que tu me pardonne ! Tu ne peux ... Enfin, je veux dire, il faut que tu m'écoute.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ... Tu crois peut-être savoir la vérité, mais moi je te le dis, ce n'est pas ... Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute, j'ai été dupé, il faut que tu le sache.

Kurt se mordit la langue et serra les poings. Non mais quel imbécile ! Il avait pris un ton tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de l'engueuler ! Mais arrête ça, Kurt, c'est toi qui es en tord, pas elle !

Avec stupeur, il vit Katie baisser les yeux et des larmes perler au bord de ses paupières. Les épaules de la jeune fille se secouèrent et elle ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de retenir le flot qui coulait le long de ses joues.

- Katie ... Tu as peut-être raison, je perds mon temps ... Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps ... Rétablis-toi bien, et ...

Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, parce que c'était vraiment trop clair qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit. Son corps parlait pour elle, elle n'avait aucune joie de le revoir.

Il se retourna, le cœur serré, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait mit sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit une faible exclamation.

- Attends ! Ne pars pas ...

Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans le ton de Katie qui le fit reculer, et il se retourna vers elle. Elle pleurait toujours, mais son visage montrait une grande détermination et elle essayait de se redresser sur son oreiller, ce qui la faisait grimacer de douleur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule, la força doucement à se recoucher. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse mal, à cause de lui surtout ...

Elle se laissa faire et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait très triste, mais bizarrement il ne parvenait pas à voir de la colère dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ... Il y avait une mutante, avec Magnéto, qui pouvait créer des illusions ...

Katie hocha doucement la tête, l'air grave. Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'écoutait, elle avait même l'air de croire qu'il n'était pas coupable !

- Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était toi. Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Je pensais vraiment être avec toi, et quand tu, enfin, quand elle m'a fait cette proposition ... Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, hein ? Et bien, je ne me suis pas méfié. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, et il se trouve que là je t'ai suivie ... Je sais que c'était une erreur, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et c'est là que tu es vraiment arrivée. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je faisais une énorme bêtise. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire. J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant, mais à chaque fois je me défilais, et tu avais l'air si ... Furieuse... Que je n'osais rien dire ...

- Je me disais bien ... Tout ça pour ça ...

Il se tut pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée, si vulnérable ... Il lui aurait laissé des heures entières pour la laisser s'exprimer. Il n'était plus coupable ...

- Mais tu sais ... Tu ne devrais pas être là. Maintenant je sais la vérité, et je ne t'en veux plus, mais ... Mais toi tu mérites ... Quelqu'un d'autre, tu vois ... Moi je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, alors ... Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Elle le regarda gravement. Il posa timidement sa main sur la sienne, en essayant de ne pas toucher ses bandages.

- Je t'aime, Katie. Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer juste parce que tu me dis que tu n'es pas ... Tu es celle que je veux. C'est tout.

Katie secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation et un nouveau flot de larmes vint lui inonder le visage. Elle respirait rapidement et semblait très affectée.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ... J'ai ... J'ai tellement ... Je suis vraiment désolée, Kurt, si je pouvais ...

- Je ne comprends pas ... Je croyais que tu ne me considérais plus comme ... Un traître ?

- Bien sûr que non ... Tu es ... Je t'aime aussi, tu sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle serra doucement sa main et il respira un peu mieux. Au moins, c'était dit. Mais alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et il vit à nouveau combien elle était épuisée, et il reprit conscience qu'elle sortait d'une opération assez grave. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son amour en tremblant.

- C'est pas grave, Katie ... Moi aussi je t'aime ... Le principal, c'est que tu sois là, à nouveau ... Repose-toi, si tu veux on en reparleras demain, d'accord ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut que tu saches ... Mais ... J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, Kurt ...

Elle avait attrapé la main de Kurt au passage mais l'avait lâchée pour regarder la sienne. Elle avait des bandages sur les mains, et quand elle les vit elle resta bouche bée. Katie ferma les yeux, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage, et laissa retomber sa main sur les draps. Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ tué quelqu'un, c'était le principal ... C'était une nouvelle un peu surprenante, mais en même temps, elle aurait très bien pu être tuée, elle aussi. Elle n'avait donc fait que se défendre.

- Tu vois ? Je suis ... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Elle ne voulait pas me tuer, elle, j'en suis sûre ...

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble ? Tu n'as tué personne, n'en parlons plus !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'aurais fait, si Xavier ne m'avait pas arrêté !

Là, il ne comprenait plus. Que venait faire le professeur Xavier dans tout ça ? Il ne l'avait pas vue avant que lui-même ne la trouve !

- Xavier ?

- Oui ... Tu n'étais pas au courant, hein ? C'était même avant que tu ... Que je te retrouve. J'avais les pouvoirs de Magnéto, et j'ai failli la tuer. Et j'ai recommencé !

Katie fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête, en proie à une grande agitation.

- Calme-toi, Kat' ... C'est pas grave ...

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Katie et s'attarda sur des mèches de cheveux qu'il remit derrière son oreille. Elle le laissa faire et lui fit un petit sourire, mais il vit que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Arrête de penser à ça, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes ... Je vais me faire engueuler, sinon !

Cette fois, elle lui fit un vrai sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle baissa les yeux, mais les releva aussitôt.

- Je ne pourrais pas oublier ça. Jamais.

- C'est normal. Mais tu devrais arrêter d'y penser. C'est fini. Maintenant ... On est ensemble, à nouveau ?

- Oui ... Sûrement ...

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas vraiment Kurt, mais il s'en contenta. Katie avait vraiment l'air bouleversée par ses actes, il n'allait pas trop lui en demander.

Il avait très envie de se baisser et d'embrasser son amie. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il en avait envie. Le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait atrocement ... Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau « ensemble » ...

Kurt approcha son visage de celui de Katie. Il vit avec plaisir qu'elle ne se reculait pas et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment et il entendit même Katie laisser échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction. Cela faisait si longtemps ...

Il se recula doucement et vit que son amie lui souriait. Un sourire magnifique qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis des jours ...

- Je t'aime Kurt ...

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime, mon amour ...

Il lui sourit et se recula encore un peu. Il allait la laisser se reposer, maintenant, pour de bon. Jean allait déjà le tuer pour l'avoir tant fatiguée ...

- Allez, dors bien, ma Kat'. Je reviendrais dès que tu seras réveillée, je te le promets.

Katie lui rendit son sourire et le regarda sortir de l'infirmerie.

Kurt ferma doucement la porte, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Jean qui le regardait d'un air attendri.

- Ah ? J'ai bien fait de te laisser la veiller, à ce que je vois ... remarqua-t-elle.

Kurt hocha la tête. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance et de son bonheur ...

- J'espère quand même que tu ne l'as pas trop fatiguée ... Je veux bien que vous vous réconciliez mais elle doit quand même se reposer !

- Je sais ... C'est pas ma faute, tenta Kurt.

- Et bien, je suis prévenue, comme ça. Fais attention, Kurt, si tu as abusé de ses forces tu n'auras pas le droit de la revoir avant qu'elle ne sorte debout !

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés, mais apparemment, Jean se moquait juste de lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait, parce qu'il se doutait que Katie ne marcherait pas avant quelques jours ...

Il laissa Jean aller veiller sur sa petite malade et se rendit dans le salon pour annoncer la « bonne nouvelle ». (1) Il avait envie que tout le monde soit au courant ... Mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que tout le monde comprenne. Rien qu'à son expression ...

Malicia se releva précipitamment quand il entra. Elle et Bobby étaient en train de jouer aux cartes mais la partie fut remise à plus tard. Kitty, Ethel et Scott étaient là aussi.

- Alors ? Elle est réveillée ?

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Kurt fut assailli par les X-Men qui parlaient tous en même temps. Il leva les mains et leur fit signe de se taire. Il allait leur raconter, mais il fallait qu'ils le laissent parler ...

- Oui, elle est réveillée. On a discuté et oui, nous sommes réconciliés.

- Elle a parlé de nous ?

- Ah, je crois qu'on a pas eu bien le temps, fit Kurt en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Kitty et Malicia éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu perds pas ton temps, toi !

Kurt ne répondit pas. Cela faisait des jours qu'il perdait son temps avec Katie, et maintenant il allait le rattraper ...

* * *

(1) Quel ironie pour un personnage qui deviendra prêtre plus tard ! Lol, c'est juste un petit délire, ne faites pas attention ...

Laissez-moi une petite review pleazzze !

Lyel


End file.
